For The Love of Allah
by Mija
Summary: Chapter ******17 uploaded*******!Ardeth helps someone find herself.
1. Why me?

For the love of Allah  
  
Chapter 1  
  
HEY, I did some editing and rewriting. I hope it's okay.  
  
This is my first The Mummy fan fiction, so please be nice. It's set after the Mummy Returns. Of course I don't own any of the Characters except the one's I made up. I hope I got the names right, I did some research, but if I didn't get them right, I apologize. I don't mean to offend anyone.  
*******************  
  
Ardeth Bey looked out onto the slowly brightening desert. It is almost completely silent except for the sound of his breathing and the sound of his horse. Ardeth thought about the new threat that was coming, another expedition was heading towards Humanaptra. His contacts from Cairo had just told him about it last night.  
  
" Allah save us all" Ardeth muttered to the quiet dawn.  
  
He turned his horse in the direction of the camp; he needed to talk with his advisors. They must come up with a way to keep the outsiders away from Humanaptra. As he headed in the direction of camp he heard the sound of gunshots close by in the opposite direction. Ardeth turned his horse in the direction of the gunshots, and kicked his horse to a gallop. When he got close enough to hear voices, he dismounted the horse and snuck up to the top of a sand dune. He could see three men with swords. As Ardeth moved closer to the noise, he heard a woman yelling in anger, Ardeth couldn't see her, but could hear a struggle.  
  
" Get away from me." The woman yelled angrily in Arabic.  
  
" Now, put that sword down before you hurt someone. We won't hurt you. We just want to have some fun." One of the men said trying to sound calm. The woman's sword slashed out and knocked the gun out of his hand.  
  
" Yes you will be the one hurting if you don't leave." The woman hissed. Ardeth decided this was right time to step in.  
  
" I think the lady is right, it would be better if you left." Ardeth said with contempt as he walked over the dune. The bandits looked up in surprise so did the woman. Ardeth shot a glance towards the woman and could see that she was armed with a scimitar. The woman's eyes met his and their was flash of recognition in her eyes, he felt the same way, but now was not the time for reminiscing. The men were armed with various weapons, mostly swords and knives.  
  
" Mind your own business, this doesn't concern you." One of the men said venomously to Ardeth.  
  
" I think it does concern me." Ardeth pronounced as he pulled his own sword. The three men pulled their weapons again, and moved towards Ardeth, almost forgetting about the woman. Ardeth moved to engage with the first man, he blocked the thrust of the other man's clumsily wielded sword and easily disarmed him. He knocked him out and moved to the next one. To his surprise the woman was also fighting, using the sword with expertise, she was able to subdue her attacker. As soon as she dispatched her attacker, her hand went down to her side. He could see that she was wounded, so Ardeth took care of the last one quickly. The woman didn't say anything, but watched every move that Ardeth made. She stood and waited for him to speak, but when he did she walked around and checked the men lying on the ground. She continued to watch Ardeth guarded eyes. After she verified that they were all dead she turned to him. She sheathed her sword and then walked over to where her guides were lying.  
  
" Thank you for your help. If you hadn't come along I don't know what I would have done. Unfortunately you didn't come sooner." She said with a grimace. Ardeth didn't move towards her, but he did sheath his sword. He bowed his head and said," You are most welcome, lady, It looks like you have been wounded, we should check it.'' He moved a little closer to her and could see that her blood was dripping down to the sand.  
  
" Yes, I think you are right, I was shot in the beginning of the battle. I didn't really notice it until the end." Ardeth looked her over; she is tall, at least five foot seven, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He could see her eyes moving over him with curiosity. He moved towards her and asked, " Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
" I am Johara bint Husam bin Saleh Al-Fulani." She said proudly, then she smiled " In the United States I am Johara Al-Fulani."  
  
"Welcome, I am Ardeth Bay" Ardeth said with a slight bow still speaking in Arabic Johara smiled, "Thank you for the welcome. I'm going to my tent, I have some first aid equipment there."  
  
"Tell me where it is, you should sit and not move to much." He expressed  
  
"Okay", She said complacently in English.  
  
Ardeth grinned, and said in English also, " I was wondering when you would speak in English."  
  
" Sorry, would you prefer to speak Arabic?" She asked  
  
" I don't mind speaking English, so tell me where are those supplies?" Ardeth asked.  
  
" They are in my back-pack, by the bed roll." She answered " Thank you again." Ardeth went into her tent and found the backpack. He brought the whole thing and placed it next to her.  
  
" I apologize, but you must remove your robe and lift your shirt." He told her.  
  
" It's okay. I think I will need some help, It really hurts to lift my arm" Johara told him  
  
" I will help you." Ardeth assisted her to remove her desert robe and lift her shirt; he tried to do it in a way that won't show any excess flesh to his gaze. He didn't want to embarrass her in any way. Johara grit her teeth as he helped her out of the robe. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, but it still hurt.  
  
" I don't think it's really bad, probably just grazed me." Johara said as she looked at the wound. It looked a little worse then just a graze. A bullet went through her side, but it looked like it didn't hit anything vital. Ardeth was surprised that she was able to fight and stay conscious. He cleaned her wound and wrapped a bandage around her waist. Ardeth hoped it would hold until they reached his camp.  
  
" Do you think you can ride?" He asked  
  
" I hope so. Where are we going?" Johara asked curiously.  
  
" We will go to my camp it isn't too far, maybe half a days ride." Ardeth explained  
  
" I can make it." Johara declared. Ardeth hide a grin and helped her up. He whistled for his horse, then helped her up onto the horse, then he hung her backpack on the saddle horn. He then vaulted up behind her and turned the horse towards his camp.  
  
" So why are you here?" Ardeth asked bluntly. " I'm a biologist studying animal life in the desert." Johara informed him tightly. Her side was beginning to hurt even more then before.  
  
" Ah, studying the animals of the desert, many people believe the desert has no life." Ardeth remarked  
  
" Of course there is life here, My father was born and raised in the desert. Unfortunately he has passed, peace be upon him, but he taught me everything he knew about the desert and it inhabitants." Johara declared  
  
" So your father is from the desert?" Ardeth asked. He didn't recognize her family name  
  
"Husam bin Ahmed bin Saleh Al-Fulani, yes he was from the desert. My mother is from an island in the Caribbean, Puerto Rico. Her name is Esperanza." Johara answered  
  
" I've never been to the Americas. I would like to go some day. What is it like in Puerto Rico?" Ardeth asked.  
  
" It is very different from Egypt. It is very green and there are mountains that run down the center. There is water everywhere and it rains quite often, especially in the rain forests, of course. It's a very different kind of beautiful. I love it as much as I love the desert." Johara expressed. As she said those words she could feel herself getting weaker, then her vision started to narrow into a pinpoint, then darkness.  
  
" I've lived in the desert all my life. I've been to England, but I didn't have the chance to see anything. I would like to see more of the world." Ardeth related. Johara didn't answer, Ardeth knew that she had fallen unconscious. Her head leaned against his shoulder. In answer to his own statement, he knew that it would be very unlikely that he would ever get to see the Americas. His duty to his people and the people of the world that he protected is a large one. Even though most of the people he protected weren't aware of his efforts, it still didn't allow him time for frivolous pursuits. Someday he hoped that it wouldn't be that way. He would like to have the simple pleasure of waking from sleep and being next to a woman he loved, having children, and not having to strap on his sword. Ardeth knew deep down that it would be very unlikely. Maybe if the woman were strong and independent, Like Evelyn, unfortunately there aren't very many women like her. Allah will provide, he knew.  
  
Several hours later, Johara woke up slowly, wondering what happened, then she recalled. She felt the shoulder under her head, hard with muscle and strangely comfortable. She didn't want to move from his arms, but she knew that she would have to move eventually.  
  
" Good you are awake, we are almost at the camp." Ardeth related. Johara lifted her head and shielded her eyes, the sun in setting. It was bright to her eyes, which had been closed for several hours.  
  
Her neck was a little stiff and her side was really sore, but that was to be expected. She longed to lay down and rest on something that wasn't moving.  
  
" Wonderful, I want to get off this horse. I love riding, but I think this a little ridiculous. " She said speaking English. Ardeth chuckled softly  
  
" That is understandable, especially if you are not used to riding for hours without stopping." Ardeth commiserated.  
  
" I'm sure you don't have that problem, you were practically born on a horse. My father was the same way.  
  
We always had horses, but when I was away at school I didn't have the chance to ride all of the time." Johara told him.  
  
" What tribe did your father belong to? If I may ask?" Ardeth asked " He belonged to the Tuareg tribe, his father was high born and wanted his son to be educated in the west. My father always was fascinated with the ancient Egyptians. So he became an archeologist. Unfortunately my grandfather was not very happy with that decision. My father was next in line to be chieftain. My mother was a student at Harvard. She was to become a doctor. My father was also a student there. They meet and fell in love. After they graduated father and Mother went to Puerto Rico, My mother started a small hospital for the people in the mountains and my father was a professor at the University. " Johara said softly. She leaned back onto his shoulder and was silent.  
  
Ardeth directed his horse closer to the camp and stopped, he then whistled, sounding like a cooing dove. After a few seconds, there was an answering sound.  
  
" We will have discuss your family at a later time. I still have questions. My men will be here in a moment, you may want to cover your head." Ardeth said in Arabic. Johara hurriedly pulled the hood of the robe up over her head. She understood the need and she didn't want to cause trouble. In a few moments a group of black clad men on horses appeared over a sand dune. They were all armed with rifles, swords, knives and pistols.  
  
" Hello, peace upon you." Abdul, one of the men said in Arabic to Ardeth.  
  
" Hello, peace upon you too." Ardeth answered back in Arabic. " Is everything secure?"  
  
" Yes, everything is secure, my lord" Abdul answered. He refrained from saying anything else. He could see the woman on the horse with Ardeth. He wondered who she was and where she came from. Ardeth directed his horse forward and over the dune. As soon as they reached the top of the dune Johara could see the camp lay out in front of her. There were several tents clustered about and more men were coming out of the tents. She didn't see any women, but didn't really expect to. When they got to the camp, Ardeth slid off then helped Johara off the horse. Johara stood next to him and looked around warily. Ardeth handed the reigns of his horse to one of his men and walked towards one of the tents.  
  
" Follow me, I need to check your wound, and then you can rest." Ardeth told her. Johara followed Ardeth into the cooler confines of the tent. There were pillows and rugs strewn about the tent, making the tent look very comfortable. There was also a partition leading to another part of the tent, but it was closed. He led her to a pile of pillows and asked her to sit. He asked if he could check her wound and at her nod helped her remove the robe again and lifted her shirt. He removed the bandages and cleaned the injuries. They were angry looking and bleeding again.  
  
" I will have to bring the healer to look at your injury. They are worse then before. If you would like I can remain during his examination." Ardeth told her. He let her shirt fall over the wound and stood.  
  
" That will be acceptable. I've been examined by doctors before, but it wouldn't be proper for me to be alone with him, would it?" Johara said as she leaned back on the pillows. Ardeth nodded and then left the tent. Johara sighed and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to hurt again and her side was inflamed and throbbing.  
  
" How do I get myself into these situations." She asked herself aloud.  
  
" I don't know. Are you always getting into trouble?" Ardeth asked as he stepped into the tent.  
  
" Believe me I try not to." She replied.  
  
" Are you ready for the healer? He is waiting outside the tent. Did you want me to stay with you?" Ardeth asked  
  
" Like I said it wouldn't be proper for me to be alone with him. So yes you should stay." Johara replied Ardeth called out the healer's name and requested for him to come in. " Hakim, you may enter." Ardeth bellowed in Arabic. An older man stepped through the tent opening. He moved toward Johara and knelt in front of her. He opened his bag and pulled out a bundle.  
  
" Lady, I need to look at the wounds. My lord has told me that they are quite bad." Hakim said.  
  
" They do hurt, please do what ever you have to. May Allah guide your hands, Healer." Johara uttered Hakim nodded and lifted her shirt; he examined the injury and sat back on his heels.  
  
" I will have to stitch them, it will be painful. I don't have anything to dull the pain, Lady."  
  
" I understand, do what you have to." Johara said  
  
" I will have to clean it first. Please remain as still as you can." Hakim picked up a clean, white piece of cloth; he dipped it in a bowl of water provided by Ardeth. The doctor added several pinches of what smelled like medicinal herbs. He began to clean the injuries, thoroughly. Ardeth knelt next to Johara and took her hand; she squeezed tightly and bit her lip. She didn't want to cry out nor do anything that would make her seem weak, not in front of Ardeth. She wanted his respect for some reason. She really didn't know why yet. After Hakim cleaned the wounds, he prepared to sew the shredded skin together. He had to sew both the entry and exit wound. The healer braced himself to do the task at hand. It usually wasn't a hard task, but it was a woman, Most woman that he had to stitch were crying by now. This one had not made a single sound; also this woman seemed to mean something to Ardeth. He didn't want to do anything that would give this lady undue pain. He made sure that he made small stitches to reduce scaring. When he finished he rubbed some healing ointment and wrapped the injuries with clean bandages.  
  
" Thank you." She said to the older man. Johara closed her eyes again and leaned back against the pillows.  
  
Hakim nodded and collected his supplies. He then got to his feet and indicated to Ardeth that he would like to talk to him outside. Ardeth followed silently. The healer walked in silence to his own tent, he led Ardeth inside and put his bag down next to his bedroll.  
  
" May I offer you some refreshment, my lord?" Hakim asked politely.  
  
" No thank you. What did you want to talk to me about?" Ardeth asked  
  
" Ardeth, I have known you for many years, I have never seen you bring anyone to our camp, much less a woman. Who is she and where did come from? She is of Arabic descent is she not?" Hakim questioned  
  
" Yes she is, her father was a Tuareg. Her name is Johara bint Husam bin Saleh Al-Fulani. She is a scientist and claims she is studying the creatures of the desert. I couldn't just leave her in the desert, she was holding off three bandits when I arrived. She had already been shot. Her companions were dead already. When she is better I will take her back to Cairo." As soon as he said those words, he knew that she wouldn't be going back. He didn't know why yet, but she had a bigger part in his life and he always listened to his inner thoughts. It would be up to her if she wanted to leave. He wouldn't force her. Hakim watched the young leader, he knew that Ardeth felt something for this girl, even though he barely knew her. There was a connection. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt Ardeth or anyone else in the tribe. Ardeth felt like he had found a friend that was long lost. It was the strangest feeling he had ever experienced. He wasn't sure how to explain it or express it. He didn't even know this girl, he knew next to nothing except what she told him, but he felt he knew her.  
  
" Hakim I must take my leave of you. Thank you for your help. I must check on Johara." Ardeth left the tent and head back towards his tent. When he reached his tent, Johara was asleep on the pillows exactly where they left her. He knelt next to her and gently shook her shoulder.  
  
" Johara, Johara, please wake up." He said gently. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I really want to clean up." She said trying to sit up.  
  
" No, it's okay you needed to rest. There is water and towels behind the partition. Just be careful not to open your stitches. I will get you some clean robes, I think mine would be to long on you." He teased.  
  
" Thank you, yes I will be careful, and it's not my fault that you are so tall." She joked back.  
  
" I have to say, you are right, here let me help you up. Slowly now." He helped her up gently. Ardeth walked with her beyond the partition and helped her to sit on a small stool he had in front of a small folding table. He then brought a large bowl and waterskin. He poured the water in the bowl and retrieved a small hand towel.  
  
" I will leave the robes by the partition, you will have all the privacy you need. Is there anything else I can bring you?" Ardeth asked  
  
" No.wait.Yes My backpack, I have some things in there I will need. I know I brought it. Could you bring that to me now?" She asked hopefully  
  
" Yes I will retrieve it for you. I will back in an moment." He left the tent and returned in a few minutes with the requested backpack.  
  
" Thank you very much." She said opening the pack. She pulled out some clean underclothes, comb, and a small chunk of homemade soap. Ardeth was still standing there as she removed the items from her bag.  
  
" Is there something wrong?" Johara questioned.  
  
" No, I apologize I should leave you, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't need anything else. I need to talk to my men. Please make use of my tent as if it were yours." With that he left the tent.  
  
Johara sighed and began the laborious task of stripping out of her remaining clothes. After that was finished she wet the small towel and soap in the water. It took her longer then usual to wash herself, her side burned with pain, but she didn't break any of the stitches. When she finished she pulled her clean underclothes on and a light dress made of linen. She bought it while she was still in Cairo. She had thought to use it as a nightdress, but it would have to do for now as daywear. Johara then picked up her comb and started another tiring chore, combing her hair. She had long curly hair, very thick curly hair. It had always been a chore to run a brush or comb through it but it is a necessary thing. She sometimes toyed with thought of cutting it short, like a lot of women do back in the states, but her father forbade that idea. He said he didn't want her looking like a man. So she stopped thinking about it. As Johara combed her hair she thinks about her rescuer, he is familiar to her. She didn't know how, but some how she knew him. Maybe her father introduced them at sometime. During her time at home, there was always some party or function her parents had. There were a lot of people she was introduced to. Her mother always tried to get her to settle down, but none of the men her parents had thrown at her were very interesting. They were all socialites or men wanting prestige. Her father was a respected professor and archeologist and her mother was one of the first female doctors in Puerto Rico. Ardeth, now he was interesting, but also a little dangerous, that was something she really didn't need in her life. He certainly was a handsome man. With those dark-penetrating eyes, long wavy hair and tattoos. Johara racked her mind for any memory of him, but came up with nothing. Maybe it's because she was tired.  
  
" Well, I'll just have to ask him later." She said as she pulled the comb through her hair. When she finished she put her comb and soap on the table, folded the washcloth and put it also on the table, then stood slowly.  
  
" Now I'm going to lie down on that nice pile of pillows and sleep." Johara said to herself. She walked slowly to the pile and was able to lie down without yelling in pain or popping the stitches. Once she got comfortable she shut her eyes and fell right to sleep.  
Well that's the first Chapter, hope you guys like it. For those who don't understand the name thing Johara bint Husam bin Saleh Al-Fulani. Her father's name is Husam. Bint means daughter of. Bin means son of. Saleh is her grandfather's name. It's kinda neat. I've got plans for the next chapter and I will explain the reason for the title. Of course I do ask that you review. Pretty please. 


	2. Tea and Tortioses

For the Love of Allah.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Of course I don't own any of the characters that you know from the movies The Mummy and the Mummy Returns.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ardeth stalked toward the tent of his second in command, " Where do I know her from?" He asked himself, the feelings of frustration and confusion almost overwhelmed him.  
  
" I can't think about this now, I must talk to my men about the new group of people looking for Hamanaptra." He thought angrily  
  
When he got to the tent, he called out a greeting, only after receiving and invitation did he enter. Khaleel, his second in command is a handsome, younger man with black hair and gray-green eyes. His mother was English, a former slave of a cruel sheik; his father was a Med-jai. The sheik was in the slave trade, and had kidnapped his mother when she was visiting Egypt with her family. Khaleel's father, Masoud, was a man that was almost always smiling. Of course he wasn't smiling when he freed the women in the sheik's harem. When he saw the beautiful English woman, he lost his heart to her almost immediately; the wonderful gift from their love was Khaleel. Unfortunately his mother died in childbirth. She and the second child she was birthing died. The only thing Khaleel knew about her was her name, Lily and that she was English. His father couldn't bring himself to talk about her, it hurt too much. His father died while protecting Hamanaptra a couple of years after his wife died. Ardeth's family took in immediately, so Khaleel and Ardeth were raised as brothers. They trusted each other with their lives, that trust had been tested many times.  
  
" Ardeth, what's this I hear about a woman in the camp?" Khaleel asked with a grin. " Is she pretty? She has to be beautiful for you to pay attention to her."  
  
" I rescued her from some bandits, and yes she is very pretty. She says she is a biologist studying the desert animals. Her name is Johara." Ardeth answered crossed his arms in annoyance.  
  
" I do not mean upset you, I was just curious," Khaleel said with mock seriousness. He knew that Ardeth wasn't really angry, just a little annoyed. One of the Khaleel has learned is how far he can push Ardeth.  
  
" We can talk more about her later, I have news about another group of treasure seekers heading out this way. They should get there in the next few days. We need to keep a look out for them. I don't want anymore deaths. If possible I would rather scare them away, if they get anywhere near Hamanaptra."  
  
" For the Love of Allah, Ardeth don't worry so much. They probably will get lost in the desert. If the get near then we will take care of it." Khaleel said patting Ardeth on the back.  
  
" Please stop saying that. You will bring his wrath upon your head some day, with the way you take his name in vain." Ardeth quipped. He knew that it is one of Khaleel's favorite sayings. He just likes to see the looks he gets from the elders. Unfortunately Ardeth has taken to saying it also, although he tries not to say it around the elders. They get offended so easily.  
  
" Ardeth you can't be serious all the time. It takes the joy out of life." Khaleel says. " So when do I get to meet this girl? What is her name, Johara? Is she Arabic?" with a curious tone.  
  
" Yes, her father was a Tuareg, her mother from the Americas. She is resting right now; those bandits wounded her. You know, she was holding the three of them off when I got there." Ardeth says absently  
  
" Oh, so she is a fighter as well as beautiful and a scientist, she will be a hard one to tame. I tell you." Khaleel remarked pounding Ardeth on the back.  
  
" Yes, I think you are right, but We are not going to try are we, when she gets better, I will take her back to Cairo." Ardeth said halfheartedly. His friend wonders what Ardeth is holding back, so he pushes some more.  
  
" Why do you say that, I'm a handsome man, at least that's what the women tell me. Maybe she is the one for me." Khaleel smothers a grin as Ardeth's face goes red and his eyes flash.  
  
" Khaleel, I love you as a brother, but I will cut your hands off if you touch her" Ardeth declared angrily. As soon as he said that, Ardeth wondered why he got so angry at the thought of anyone touching Johara. Khaleel rushed to calm Ardeth down, " Brother, If you want to keep her for yourself then why didn't you says so. I apologize for my comments. She must be something for you to be so angry at my words. What is it about her?" Khaleel questioned  
  
" I do not know, my brother. I don't even know her, but then I do know her. I don't know how to explain it. When I first saw her, I had this overwhelming feeling that she and I had meet before. I do not know how or where from, but that feeling remains. I don't know if she feels the same, but I will talk to her when she wakes. Will you talk to the men about what I told you? I will join you later," Ardeth tossed over his shoulder as he left the tent. Khaleel watched after Ardeth and knows there is more to his friend's feelings, but isn't going to push it.  
  
Ardeth walked across the camp to his tent nodding in response to his men's greetings, but he didn't stop to talk. He wanted to make sure Johara is resting and comfortable. As he entered the tent, all he hears are the sounds of her slow even breaths; she is still sleeping. Ardeth crossed the to the partition and casts his gaze over the sleeping woman. She's on her uninjured side sleeping soundly. He should wake her to eat something, but doesn't. He knows she needs rest, he would wake her in a few more hours. He sat down on the stool and watches while she sleeps; she is beautiful; her lips are full and pink. Her eyelashes are long and curled delicately. Johara, her name means Jewel, she is appropriately named. Her features are perfectly symmetrical, but her eyes are not the large eyes of the desert women. They are smaller and shaped like almonds with a slight slant. Ardeth decided that he will ask more about her family background, her features fascinate him. Ardeth continued to watch her sleep, after fifteen minutes of silence, she began to moan softly in her sleep and to mumble incoherently, Ardeth gets up from his perch and moves to sit on the pallet. He brushes the hair out of her face and speaks softly to her in Arabic, soft words meant to offer succor. Things one would say to comfort a child, after a few minutes she calms and is still again. She unconsciously moves closer toward the comforting sound of his voice and cuddles close. At first Ardeth was a little surprised, because most women he knew wouldn't even think of getting to close to him, but it feels right. When she was conscious she is a little stand offish, but he expected that, she didn't know him, but in sleep she acted as if she knew him and is comfortable. He wondered if she has the same feelings of recognition. He lies still next to her, until he falls asleep next to her. They sleep for a couple of hours until Johara finally wakes up.  
  
Johara wakes to the feeling of being enveloped. The feeling panics her and she almost struggles, then she remembers where she is. She recognizes the tattooed hand as Ardeth's and doesn't struggle.  
  
" Damn, I need to get out of his arms, this in not proper. Well I guess I will have to wake him." Johara said to herself  
  
" Ardeth, please release me." She said a little exasperated. Ardeth's eyes popped open as soon as she said his name. He released her quickly and jumped off the pallet; he looked a little embarrassed.  
  
" I did not mean to fall asleep, please forgive me. I didn't mean anything improper." Ardeth explained in Arabic, quickly straightening his robes.  
  
" No harm done, I was just a little surprised, that's all." Johara said with a blush. " I hate to ask you but could you help me up?" She asked a little disconcerted with the fact that she can't get up on her own.  
  
He takes her outstretched hand and pulls her up gently. Once she is one her feet she feels a little dizzy and wavers a little. She grabbed his shoulder and steadies herself.  
  
" Are you okay, I do not think you should be up yet. Should I get the healer?" Ardeth questioned anxiously.  
  
" No I'll be fine, I don't want to lay about anymore. I need to get up and walk a little. Don't worry, I won't fall over or anything" She said in English with a small grin. Ardeth doesn't look convinced with her declaration. Ardeth helped her out to the front of the tent and helped her to sit down on the pillows.  
  
" Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get something for you." He asked politely.  
  
" Maybe some tea, if you have any. What am I saying of course you tea. If you have the things necessary to make it, I can do it myself. " Johara voiced  
  
" No that is not necessary, you should be resting. I'll get the tea for you. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" He asked again.  
  
" No, I don't think I want anything right now, I can wait until you eat, if that's all right." Johara said pleasantly. " But thank you just the same."  
  
" I will be back in a moment." Ardeth said as he left.  
  
Johara tries to get into a more comfortable position; her side is starting to hurt again. After a few minutes of squirming she is able to position herself more comfortably.  
  
" Well that is much better." She pronounced to herself. " When he gets back we need to talk." She said aloud to herself.  
  
Ardeth stopped outside the tent, he can hear her talking to herself. He agreed with her statement, they do have to talk, he thinks as he steps into the tent with the asked for tea. It is a strong mint tea, the preferred drink of his people. He hands the glass to her with a slight bow and sits on some pillows next to her.  
  
Johara takes it with a nod of thanks and sips it slowly. Drinking the strong beverage brings back memories of her father; he always drank mint tea. Her mother could never understand why he would want to drink tea and not the coffee grown in Puerto Rico. Blinking back tears of sadness, she looks up at Ardeth, she can see that he wants to say something, but decides to talk first. Johara puts the empty glass down and looks up at the handsome man.  
  
" We need to talk." Johara said frankly. " I don't know how to say this but I will be honest, as that is the only way I know how to be. I feel as if I know you. I think you feel the same way." She said hastily  
  
" Yes, I do. I do not know how we could know each other, except…" Ardeth trails off.  
  
" What were you going to say? Except What? " Johara prompted  
  
Ardeth looked at her uncertainly, Should he tell her about his duty, of his previous quests with the O'Connell's? Would she believe him or would she think he was insane? After a few seconds of thought, he decides to tell her everything. As the story flows from him, her eyes get large with wonder, understanding and a little apprehension. He explains about the past lives of Evelyn and Meela, about Rick, Alex, and Imhotep. He also explained the purpose behind the Med-Jai. Johara was completely spellbound by his tale; it was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. Her father never told her about the Med-Jai, she wondered if he even knew.  
  
" If we knew each other in a past life, then that would explain the feelings of recognition." Ardeth announced  
  
Johara didn't know what to say. How could this be happening, why her, why not some other person, but deep down she knew he was right. She knew that her parents hadn't introduced them, she would have remembered some one like Ardeth. So how could they know each other, was what he said possible, past lives. That was not something she really ever thought about, but there is no reason it can't be possible.  
  
" Do you really think that we knew each other in a past life?" Johara asked  
  
" I have seen and heard many things, why is it so hard for you to believe? I know you are a scientist, but you have to put that aside, there are things in this world that can't be explained." Ardeth stated firmly.  
  
" Yes, I know you are right, but I do wonder what kind of relationship we had in that past life." Johara asked softly. How could she tell him that she had dreamt of him many times, well she wasn't completely sure it was him, but the man in her dreams had the same intense gaze. In her dreams his face was rather blurry, except for his eyes. The man in her dreams had the intense gaze of a hawk.  
  
" I don't know what our relationship was, but I know that there was strong feelings. I can't explain anymore, we will just have to wait and see what comes of this." Ardeth declared as he stands and turns to leave the tent. ""I will return with food, If you don't mind I will eat with you."  
  
" Of course I don't mind, this is your tent." Johara said with a grin. Ardeth returns the smile and sweeps out of the tent.  
  
" Wow, is he handsome or what?" She thought to herself. " I could be swept off my feet by someone like him. That wouldn't be smart of me to allow that, so I won't. He will not sweep me off my feet. I will not allow it!" Johara declared silently. " But I can dream" She adds with a giggle. She waits patiently listening to the sounds of the camp, she wonders if there are women in the tribe, there has to be somewhere. If they didn't have women, then how could tribe of the Med-Jai continue? Unless they just recruited men to their group, She didn't think it was like that, but who knew. After awhile Ardeth came back to the tent. He had a platter with two plates of food and waterskin slung over his shoulder. He placed the food on a low table in front of Johara. There was what looked liked roasted meat of some sort with flat bread, cheese, and some figs.  
  
I smelled wonderful. The figs looked nice and ripe, perfect. Ardeth helped Johara sit up and made sure she was comfortable, then places the plate of food in front of her. Then he helped himself to his plate and began to eat.  
  
" What kind of meat is this?" She asked  
  
" It is goat. Do you not like goat?" Ardeth questioned  
  
" No it's fine, I haven't had goat in a long time, my mother used to cook it in a stew. It's really good. Maybe I should make it for you someday." She offered innocently. Ardeth nods and continues to eat his food. Ardeth mind is racing with possible things to say but remains silent. Johara doesn't know what to say at all. After they finish there food, Ardeth picks up the platter and dishes and takes them away to be washed. When he returns he has tea and a couple of glasses. He pours a glass for her and himself and places it in front of her, then makes himself comfortable on the pillows. Ardeth takes a sip from his tea and then clears his throat.  
  
" Tell me, why did you come here to Egypt? I know there are deserts in the United States, it is very dangerous here."  
  
" Yes that's true, but I'd always wanted to come here, my father told me so much about this land. I wanted to see it for myself. I've been here several times, but I've never been out this far. I usually stay closer to Cairo, but I wanted to see more of the desert. There isn't much in the way of animal life close to the city. There are so many different species of insect and birds out here. I was very surprised" She continued excitedly. She became so animated the more she talks about her studies that Ardeth can't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. After a few minutes Johara stops in mid sentence.  
  
" I'm sorry, I'm just rambling on. I'm sure you don't care hear the mating habits of the desert tortoise." She said self-consciously. He laughs at this, he has no idea why she mentioned the desert tortoise, of course he knows what a tortoise is, but her talking about their mating habit is almost too much to bear. He laughs even harder at the look on her face. Johara is completely straight faced and wondering what he found so amusing. The mating habits of the desert tortoise are no laughing matter.  
  
" I apologize I just don't understand what you found so amusing. Have you ever seen tortoises mate... no you wouldn't have there aren't any tortoises here."  
  
" I apologize, I didn't mean to make light of your statement I just found it quite comical." Ardeth explained.  
  
" Yes, well I'm glad you had a good laugh, now are we going to talk more about this past life thing or not?"  
  
Johara questioned.  
  
" Actually I have to go talk with my men. If you are still awake when I return we can discuss it. Is that acceptable?" Ardeth asked as he stood.  
  
" Yes, that would be fine. Thank you."  
  
" Do you need anything before I leave? " Ardeth questioned politely.  
  
" No I'll be fine, thank you." Johara pronounced. With that Ardeth leaves the tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that's chapter 2. I hope I did better with this one. Thank you all for the great reviews. It would be great if I had some more though. Hint, Hint 


	3. Damn...

Chapter 3  
  
Thank you all for the suggestions, I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Of course the characters from the Mummy don't belong to me. I really wish Ardeth belonged to me, but we all know that life isn't always fair.  
  
  
  
" Damn, what am I going to do with that woman?" Ardeth asked himself for the hundredth time today. It was a question he needed to have answered, at first he thought she should stay for awhile, at least until they figures out why she was so familiar.  
  
" For the love of… Damn, I'm picking up Khaleel's bad habits." He almost cracked a grin at that thought.  
  
When he reached Khaleel's tent he was in a serous mood again, he asked permission to pass and was asked to enter.  
  
" So how is our visitor, Ardeth?" His second in command asked with polite interest.  
  
" She is fine, she is resting, now enough about her, have you spoken to the men?"  
  
" Of course I did, they are awaiting you in the Elders tent. We should be on our way." Khaleel said as he stood.  
  
" Yes let us be off, I hope that we can turn the intruders away without bloodshed, but if they do not leave we will have to slay them. " Ardeth said with a grimace. He didn't like killing, but it was something that he had to quite often, unfortunately. They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
As they entered the Elder's tent they could see that the men were agitated about something. Ardeth threw a questioning look at Khaleel. Neither one knew what everyone was so perturbed about.  
  
Ardeth made his way to the middle of the tent and greeted the men in the tent; they greeted him in return. Then one of the Elders cleared his throat, " Ardeth, I have heard a rather disturbing story, a woman in the camp? Is this true?"  
  
Ardeth sighed, " Yes it is true, I rescued her from bandits. She was wounded and her guides were killed. I really do not see the need to discuss this when we have interlopers coming." Ardeth said annoyed.  
  
" Well, as long as she does not interfere with the workings of the tribe, she may stay, at least until she is well enough to travel. The healer told me she was badly wounded. Well then let us discuss the problem at hand," The elder said firmly.  
  
  
  
Johara was asleep on the pile of cushions in the back part of the tent by the time Ardeth returned. He and his men talked about their problem far into the night, there were a couple of men that wanted to kill all of the intruders and be done with it. Ardeth and the majority of his men disagreed with that idea, but if the intruders did not leave when told to, then they would have to kill them all. At the end of the meeting Ardeth decided he wanted to relax for at least the rest of the night. It was so very difficult to always be serious, deep down he wanted to go home and forget about all of this, but of course he knew he could never do that. So he could only hope that one day the weight of his duties would be lifted, that someday the Med-Jai could live " normal " lives. He knew that he must remain vigilant and strong for the sake of his people and the rest of the world, because if he weren't the evil that lies beneath the sands would again be released. It was a serous and difficult task, but his people had been watching for thousands of years and just because he was tired didn't mean he could just stop. It was a quiet night so he decided he could relax for a little while by going to the small oasis and bathing. Ardeth went into the back room of the tent and retrieved the supplies for bathing. The camp was situated close to a small oasis, many people did not know about it, only the desert nomads knew of the life-sustaining oasis. Ardeth also retrieved clean clothes and a waterbag. He could tell that Johara had used the water up for bathing, the towel was still a little damp and of course the waterbag was almost empty. He looked over at Johara and smiled, she was curled up into a ball, with her arms around one of the pillows. Her hair was loose and was a riotous jumble. He gazed over her sleeping form and thought about what she said about her father's people, the Med-Jai and Tuaregs had been allies for a long time, but he did not recognize her family name. It made him wonder why. Maybe they were from a distant tribe, there many such tribes all over the Sahara and beyond. He would ask the Elders about it the next morning.  
  
He turned and left the tent heading for the cool waters of the oasis.  
  
  
  
After bathing Ardeth returned to his tent, he knew he should stay at Khaleel's tent, but decided it really didn't matter. He put his things away and checked on Johara again, she was not breathing as deeply as before. He could tell she wasn't asleep.  
  
" Johara, are you alright?" He asked softly.  
  
Johara turned over to her back slowly, " Yes, I'm just fine. I was having some trouble sleeping. You woke me up as you were leaving." She answered in English. She sat up cautiously, not wanting to reopen the stitches. Ardeth sat on the edge of the pallet and turned to her.  
  
" We need to talk about our situation."  
  
" Yes, we do, but I don't know what to say." Johara said with frustration. She looked up at Ardeth and sighed, " I really wish this wasn't happening, it would be so much easier. Maybe I should leave sooner, then we can just forget this whole situation."  
  
" No!" Ardeth almost yelled, " No, you can not leave yet. I have to know what this is, how do we know each other."  
  
Johara almost flinched at his tone, but was not surprised, this man was going to keep her here no matter what she wanted, At least until this situation was dealt with. Well she didn't feel like dealing with it now, she was starting to get tired.  
  
" Well, My Lord, I'm getting tired, we can talk about this some other time, maybe in the morning."  
  
Ardeth was a little surprised that she didn't want to talk about it right now. She didn't really seem to care about it at all. Maybe he was just misreading the signs, but her tone told him that she really was disinterested. He knew that the predicament wouldn't go away on its own, but decided that he wouldn't push her. He stood and headed towards the front of the tent, but turned back, " That is acceptable. We will discuss it at another time, when you are more rested. Sleep well. I will sleep out here tonight." Then left her alone.  
  
" Well that was abrupt. " She thought to herself. She laid back down and got comfortable again, then closed her eyes. After a few minutes she feel asleep.  
  
  
  
Sorry about it being so short, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. I really appreciate the advice I've been given. Thank you all again. Especially Mommints, ellbee, Aulizia, Kelest, and Marcher. You guys are the best. And almost the only ones reading. But that's okay. 


	4. Mother of God and Hell

For the love of Allah chapter 4  
  
Of course I don't any of the characters from the Mummy. I don't own anything except a ten-year-old car and my books.  
  
  
  
  
  
Johara's dreams were rather disturbing that night, she dreamt of a bloody battle and death. In her dream she was someone dealing out a lot of the pain and doom. It was a confusing mish mash of pictures and sounds. The one thing she did understand was the feeling of hate and disgust towards the people that she was hurting. When she finally was able to rest herself from the horrible dream she bolted up and cried out  
  
" Madre de Dios" She started to sob, it felt as if she had blood on her hands. She jumped up and bit back a cry of pain, as some of her stitches ripped open. Johara stumbled towards the waterskin and managed to pour some water into a bowl. She then started to scrub her hands.  
  
Ardeth was jerked out of sleep by the sound of Johara's words. He didn't recognize the language, but could tell something was wrong. He decided to wait for a couple of minutes and see if it was just her talking in her sleep. After a few minutes he heard her gasp in pain. He then decided he should get dressed and check on her. He could hear her moving about and became worried. He threw his shirt on, as he was already wearing loose pants and pushed open the curtain. He could see her scrubbing her hands furiously.  
  
"Johara, what is the matter?" He closed the distance between them in a couple of steps. She continued to scrub as if her life depended on it. She was sobbing and saying something again in a language he did not understand. She kept saying, "infierno"  
  
She repeated it several times. After watching her scrub her hands for a few minutes he made her aware if his presence.  
  
"Johara" He said as he grabbed her hands. " What are you doing? What is the matter?"  
  
She finally looked at him and stopped. Her eyes were filled with tears and bloodshot.  
  
" Ardeth, Oh my god, what have I done? What did I do? It felt so real; I felt their blood on my hands. Do you see the blood on my hands?" She wailed  
  
" What are you talking about, whose blood? There is no blood; it was a dream. You are safe; everything is fine." Ardeth tried to comfort her. He tried to take her into his arms, then heard her gasp in pain. He pulled away and looked at her. He watched as the side of her nightdress become redder with dripping blood.  
  
" Damn, you've opened your wound. I'll be back in a moment, I have to get the healer."  
  
" No, don't leave me. Please." She begged him with pleading eyes.  
  
" For the love of….But I must you are bleeding again." Ardeth tried to get her to release his arm, but she had grip of steel on his arm.  
  
" Johara, if you will not allow me to get the healer then I must check your injury. Then I want you to tell me what has you so upset. Tell me about this dream you had."  
  
Johara slowly lowered her arm and allowed him to lift he dress to look at her injury. It wasn't completely torn open but enough to allow it to bleed again. Ardeth had her sit down on the stool and retrieved some clean bandages form his chest of belongings. He cleaned it and wrapped it again with clean bandages.  
  
Johara didn't make a sound neither did she move. Once he finished she sighed and told him of her dream. He listened intently, not making any comments. At first he was just surprised, then he started to worry a little. What were these visions of? Was it a battle that she had participated in? No, that couldn't be it. No, not her, yes she was adept at using the scimitar, but she couldn't have done those things she had described. She said that in the dream she had killed many people and their blood had splashed onto her. That sort of thing happened when you fought and was something that had happened to Ardeth more times then he would like to remember. Why would Johara have dreams like that? The only thing he could think of was a past life, She didn't remember anytime in her life that she had to fight that way. She told him of her father teaching her to use the scimitar and some of the hand-to-hand fighting techniques of his people, but never had she been in a battle of that nature. After talking with her about the dream for several hours, she seemed to calm down. Johara finally fell asleep, her face was relaxed and she snuggled deeply into the pillows.  
  
Ardeth got up and walked towards one of the elder's tent, Taymullah. He was also the priest in this camp; maybe he would know what to make of this. It was still very early, but he needed to talk to someone that knew more about this type of situation. When he got to the elder's tent he called out to ask for permission to enter. He only had to wait for a moment, then was asked to enter. Taymullah was awake and drinking tea.  
  
" Ardeth, what is troubling you so early this morning?" Taymullah asked speaking freely.  
  
Taymullah was an old friend of Ardeth's father and his most trusted advisor, next to Ardeth's second in command. Ardeth always came to Taymullah when he needed advice about spiritual matters.  
  
" It's about the woman, she had a dream about a battle. She told me that in this dream she killed many people and felt hatred and disgust for the people she killed. She doesn't know that I am here, but I need to talk to someone about this. It was so bad that she tore her stitches when she got up. When I got up to check on her she was scrubbing her hands, she said they were covered in blood." Ardeth spoke fast and almost didn't make any sense to the older man. Taymullah became alarmed as Ardeth paced the tent's confines. He paced back and fourth ranting about this dream the woman had. He also told him of the feeling of recognition when he first saw Johara. He poured out all of his feelings and thoughts to the old man. Taymullah listened closely to his young Lord's story and waited for him to finish. When Ardeth completed his account, he plopped down on the pillows boneless. It was as if he was exhausted by the entire situation. He looked at his friend and waited.  
  
Taymullah was completely dumbfounded; he didn't know what to say. So he decided he would have to think on it. He would pray and meditate for an answer.  
  
"Ardeth, I need to think about what you told me. This is something that needs much thought, so I can not give you an answer right now. Please my young Lord; go back to your tent and rest. Remember that Allah watches and protects you." Taymullah pronounced with a small smile.  
  
Ardeth thanked his old friend and left the tent. He went back to his tent and sat down on the pillows in the front room. He was very tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep, but he knew that his duties needed to be attended to. So he climbed to his feet and prepared for the coming day. He checked on Johara again, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He told himself that he would talk to her later when he could have a free moment. Just as was turning to leave the back room, Johara stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
" Ardeth, are you okay?" She asked in Arabic. Ardeth stepped closer and sat on the stool.  
  
" Yes, I am fine. I was worried about you. You seemed so upset. Are you feeling better?  
  
" Yes, I feel much better actually I would like to get out of this tent. I need to see the sun. Would that be okay? I promise I won't get in the way. Maybe I can help somehow. I… I can't cook to save my life, but I can help with the horses or help the healer?" She offered shyly.  
  
Ardeth chuckled when she said she couldn't cook. The women of the desert could do almost everything a man could do, but they could also make a home out of nothing but a tent and a cook pot. It was also a surprise for him; he didn't expect her to offer her help. She wasn't completely healed and she had a horrible night, but she was adamant about getting up and doing something. Maybe this would be a chance for him to learn more about her and her family.  
  
" Well, If you feel that you are well enough…" was all Ardeth was able to get out.  
  
" Yes of course I'm well enough, I'm so tired of laying about." Johara rushed on. " I really hate being sick, I remember my mother was always so smothering. If I so much as sneezed she was shoving something down my throat. I did tell you that my mother was a doctor, didn't I?"  
  
Ardeth listened as she rambled on about her mother and how she was always so protective and suppressing.  
  
It was only by the will of her father that she was allowed to explore the rainforest, beaches, and mountains of Puerto Rico. Her father often went with her on those explorations. He was always on the lookout for something interesting to explore. Her father would tell her stories of his people and their way of life. It was during these times when he would teach her Arabic. Her mother tried to teach her the ways of women, but Johara was more interested in learning how to ride horses, learn how to care for them or the art that is the scimitar. Johara really didn't care to learn how to cook or flirt with men. She really didn't care to go to parties or be shown off by her mother, that was a cause of distress for her mother. Esperanza was always complaining to Husam, her husband and Johara's father about their unlady like daughter. Husam would laugh, take his wife into his arms, and kiss her into silence.  
  
Ardeth listened intently as she told him about her family. It gave him some insight on who she was and her outlook on life. She was not one to sit in a corner and remain silent; she was outspoken and interested in life. Now was the chance to ask her about the words that she said after she woke from the nightmare.  
  
" What does Madre de Dios and infierno mean and what language is it?" He asked Johara  
  
" When did you hear those words?" She asked surprised.  
  
" That's how you woke me up, you yelled Madre de Dios, after that you kept saying infierno over and over. You do not remember do you?" Ardeth watching her with curious eyes  
  
" Oh, no I don't really remember much of what happened after I woke up. Well, Madre de Dios means Mother of God and infierno means hell. I was speaking Spanish. It's my mother's language. " She responded softly  
  
" I have never heard that language before. Can you speak it fluently?" He asked almost eagerly  
  
" Yes, of course, I was born and raised in a country that speaks Spanish. My mother made sure that I could speak it." Johara replied with a snicker. " My father was the one I could have fun with most of the time. He allowed me to be what I wanted to be, to explore my world. My mother loved me, but wanted to keep me caged like a bird and I don't know why. I never had a chance to ask her. She was sick for a long time, but didn't tell anyone. She died while I was at school. My father called as soon as he knew she was ill, but I didn't get there in time. She had cancer, it was all over her body. She was in so much pain in the end." Johara said sadness filling her voice.  
  
" I am sorry, but now she is not in pain. That in it self is a blessing." Ardeth replied softly. He wanted to know more about her father, but didn't want to push her. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
" Thank you for helping me, I have to be honest with you now. I am a biologist, but I'm not here for scientific purposes. I'm looking for my father's people. The men that were leading me claimed to know where they were." She wasn't smiling now; she was waiting for his reaction. At first he was surprised, then he was a little angry. She had lied to him. That was something he took very seriously. Then he thought about it for a moment, he could understand why she lied to him, but wasn't really angry. He just felt a little distressed that she felt that she couldn't trust him, but then she didn't really know him. He then understood her reason.  
  
Johara watched his face for an indication of his feelings, but didn't see anything. There was no emotion shown on his face. It worried her, he may be very angry. After a moment that felt like eons, his shoulders relaxed and he looked at her.  
  
" Johara, I'm going to say this once and only once. Do not ever lie to me again. I understand your reason, you didn't know me, but you have been here long enough to know you can trust me. I will never give you a reason not to trust me." He said his showing his affront " Now tell me why do you search for your father's people. Maybe I can help you find them, I have many friends among the Tuareg people."  
  
" I….I am sorry Ardeth I didn't mean to upset you, but I didn't know how to ask you. I didn't know if you would help me or not, so I decided to wait. I was going to ask you but then this…thing happened. I didn't know what was going to happen." Johara looked down at her lap and started to twist the ring on her right hand. It was something she did when she was nervous or scared.  
  
Ardeth watched her twist the ring round and round, he could see how nervous she was. He wanted to comfort her by taking her into his arms, but he knew it would upset her even more. So he reached out to take her hand in his. She looked up at him with wide eyes, but didn't pull away.  
  
She smiled shyly and looked down at her lap again.  
  
" Johara what is so interesting in your lap?" Ardeth asked with a grin. She looked up and smiled shaking her head.  
  
Ardeth climbed to his feet and held out a hand to help Johara to her feet.  
  
" It is time to go out, you should dress and ready yourself. The men have been very curious about you. You should also see the healer. When you are ready will go see him. Is that acceptable?" Ardeth asked  
  
"Yes that will be fine. I'll only be a few moments." Johara said grinning  
  
" Take your time and do not open any more stitches. If you need any help, I'll be right out here." Ardeth said as he walked slowly out of the room.  
  
She was able to wash herself and clean her teeth reasonable fast and change into clean undergarments and a clean dress. It was blue cotton dress, light enough to wear in the heat of the day. Johara combed her hair and quickly braided it. She covered her head with her scarf and went out to Ardeth. He was sitting on the pillows waiting patiently. He stood when she came into the room; she looked much better. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair under control. Her head was covered with a scarf and Johara looked happy to be getting out.  
  
" Well are you ready to go out?" Ardeth asked with an amused smile.  
  
" Oh yes, I am looking forward to it. Not to say that your tent isn't nice, but I'm so tired of not being outside and I'm hungry. " Johara said with a wide smile. Ardeth laughed softly showing his white teeth.  
  
It was a wonderful, the sound of his laughter Johara thought. Ardeth exited the tent before her and held the tent flap aside for her. Johara had to shade her eyes; the sun was so bright. She had been indoors for days; it was almost overwhelming for her but the sun felt wonderful. It was still early so it wasn't overly hot yet, but it would be soon. She stood still for a few minutes letting her eyes get used to the bright light; Ardeth stood at her side waiting.  
  
"Are you okay? " He asked  
  
" Oh yes I'm fine, the sun is so bright. I had to adjust. Lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all like this chapter. I love the reviews. You guys are great. I really appreciate the great advice you've given me. Of course if you like the story please review, I need to know if I should continue. 


	5. Pomegranates and Birds

For the Love of Allah Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Johara stood in brightening sun of the morning, shading her eyes. "It was wonderful to be in the sun again," she thought to herself. Her mother was always telling her to stay out of the sun, that it would make her wrinkle and look old, but Johara didn't care. The feeling of the sun on her skin made her feel alive.  
  
Ardeth stood next to her and watched as Johara lifted her face to the morning sun. The bright rays of light illuminated her face; it was a wonderful site for him to behold.  
  
Khaleel stepped out of his tent into the morning soon. He looked around the camp to see who was about, his eyes landed on Ardeth and a woman.  
  
" Ahh so that is Johara, she is pretty." He thought to himself. " I think I will introduce myself," He said as he walked towards Ardeth and Johara.  
  
  
  
Ardeth watched as his second in command sauntered towards them. He knew that Khaleel would want to be introduced to Johara and would do his best to charm her. That was something Khaleel was good at, charming woman. Anytime they went into Cairo for supplies; Khaleel had to visit his women.  
  
" Good morning to you Ardeth and you must be Johara, the jewel. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Khaleel said with a half bow. Johara blushed profusely and lowered her gaze. This was not the type of attention she wanted.  
  
" Good morning to you. sir." She stammered  
  
Ardeth stood straighter as Khaleel greeted Johara. He was expecting something a little more outrageous from his friend. He always did something inappropriate when he met women. "So far Khaleel hasn't done anything to bad" Ardeth thought suspiciously.  
  
" Good Morning, Ardeth." Khaleel greeted with a wide smile. " I'm glad to see you've let her out of your tent finally. I was beginning to worry that you were going to keep her all to yourself." He joked  
  
Ardeth gave Khaleel a look that would put someone weaker in his grave, but his second- in- command just grinned.  
  
Johara didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all. She watched the two of them with wide eyes. Hoping they wouldn't do something stupid like get into a fight over her. If they did something like that she would have to do something.  
  
" Khaleel, we are going to get something to eat, I will talk to you later." Ardeth turned and walked away, expecting Johara to follow him.  
  
" It was nice to meet you, Sir." Johara said in a soft voice and then turned and followed Ardeth. When she caught up with Ardeth she asked, " What was that all about?"  
  
" What are you talking about? What was what about?"  
  
" You know what I'm talking about. That posturing and such, I don't know much about men, but I know posturing when I see it." Johara laughed  
  
" There was no posturing, that wasn't posturing!" Ardeth sputtered. His ears turned red as he tried to deny what she was saying.  
  
Johara smiled knowingly, she really didn't know much about men, but she was a biologist, male animals posture and get aggressive when it comes to females. It was almost comical when she thought about it, why would they fight over her, she wasn't anything special. Johara knew there were many beautiful women in this country; she had seen some of them. With their big doe eyes, dark and mysterious beautiful shinny dark hair, she was almost plain in her own eyes. Her mother always told her that she was very pretty, but she always tried to make Johara change her appearance. Her father never tried to change her; he always told her that she was as beautiful as the ocean on a sunny day. Of course she would always deny it, then her father would get upset so she would drop it. It was an ongoing thing.  
  
Ardeth lead Johara to the main fire in the middle of the camp. That was where all the cooking was done, there wasn't anything on the fire now. As soon as more of the men were up and about, the men that do the cooking would make tea and other food.  
  
" Johara, what would you like to eat? We do have fruit and there is bread and. There will be fresh tea soon also." Ardeth asked  
  
" I usually don't eat breakfast, but I could eat some fruit, what do you have?" Johara asked thoughtfully  
  
" I know that we have figs, I'll have to check what else we have. If you want you can look at what we have." Ardeth said as he turned toward a large tent. He held open the flap and waited for her to enter .As Johara entered the tent she could smell the fruit and spices stored in the tent. She looked into some of the bins holding a variety of fruit; there were oranges, pomegranates, figs, and dates.  
  
" Wonderful. I haven't had pomegranate in a long time. It so messy though. Usually I make it into a drink. It is one of the only things I can make. My father taught me." She recalled happily. " Do you have something I can carry the fruit with?"  
  
" Yes, here" He handed her a small bag. "Would you like to see the oasis? We can eat there if you would like."  
  
" That would be wonderful." She said with a smile. She started filling the bag with oranges, figs, some dates and a pomegranate. " This is going to be a messy breakfast" She laughed softly.  
  
" Let's get some bread and tea. Then we will go eat." Ardeth said as he turned to exit the tent He exited then held open the tent flap for her. There was tea ready and bread was being made as they watched. It was flatbread, something she never learned how to make.  
  
" Maybe someone here could teach me," She thought to herself. She watched intently as the bread was being kneaded and then separated into pieces ready to flatten and then placed on a hot stone to cook. It was interesting to watch and it looked really easy. It didn't take long for the bread to cook and soon they had fresh bread. Ardeth took several pieces and then lead her to the oasis.  
  
" Ardeth this is beautiful" Johara gasped. There were several palm trees dispersed around a medium sized spring. The water was crystal clear. There were a few other trees that she couldn't identify that had clumps of flowers hanging from it. They gave off a sweet scent. It was a beautiful sight after seeing nothing but sand. Ardeth produced a small blanket and spread it out in the sand. They then sat down and spread out the food.  
  
Johara watched several birds in the flowering trees. She could see they were Mourning Wheatears, small black and white birds. She watched them hop around and clean their feathers as she ate. She began to think about the canary she had when she was a little girl, it song was a joy to hear. It was a sweet memory that made her smile. Ardeth watched as the smile appeared on her face and wondered about the cause of it but didn't ask. After almost finishing the food, Johara started to talk about the birds that she saw. Ardeth was beginning to think she chattered just like a bird, he smiled at the thought.  
  
" Oh listen to me, rambling on about the birds, that I'm sure you could care less about them. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to be out and my side doesn't even hurt." She smiled as she touched her wounded side.  
  
" I'm sure it doesn't hurt now, but you have been exerting yourself more then you really should. You are going to be tired soon. After we finish we will go to see the healer." Ardeth informed her  
  
" Yes, I suppose I should see him." Johara said after chewing her last bite of bread. " I'm finished, that was wonderful. Do you think someone could teach me how to make flatbread?' She asked with a bashful smile.  
  
" Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged." Ardeth smiled at the thought of her with flour all over.  
  
" Do you want me to remain with you while the healer examines you?"  
  
" That would be okay." Johara said trying to get up "I didn't need help getting down here, but damnit I need help getting up," Johara said with contempt. Ardeth grinned at the sound of her cursing, then got to his feet and helped her up. They cleaned up their mess and rinsed their hands and faces in the water. They then made their way back to camp where Ardeth disposed of the remains of breakfast, then lead her to healers tent. Ardeth asked for permission to enter and was invited in. He stepped in first and Johara followed him in. The healer looked like he was expecting her as he had his bag all ready open.  
  
" Good day to you both." He greeted them in Arabic. " My dear, how are you feeling today? You look much improved. "  
  
" I feel wonderful, It doesn't hurt, well not really." Johara speaking in Arabic looking a little guilty.  
  
" Did you open some stitches?" Hakim asked knowingly  
  
" Yes, I did. I am sorry. I…I had a dream, it scared me. I got up to quickly. Ardeth redressed them. It was still very early. I did not want to bother you" Johara said sheepishly  
  
" Well if you open stitches, you are to come to me, at anytime. DO you understand, young lady?" Hakim said sternly, but his eyes weren't angry as he looked at the young woman in front of him.  
  
He couldn't be angry with some that reminded him of his wife. She had died many years ago in a raid.  
  
" Yes, I will." Johara promised.  
  
" Well, let me take a look at it. Ardeth if you would like and if she has no objections, you can step outside" Hakim said sounding fatherly. Ardeth looked surprised at the tone of the healer's voice, he sounded like a father protecting his daughter honor. He smiled at that. Then nodded his acceptance.  
  
" Johara? "  
  
" Yes, I'll be fine, you can wait outside."  
  
" Johara, I need to see the one of the other elders, I will be back for you." Then stepped out of the tent.  
  
" Is he always that abrupt?" Johara asked the healer.  
  
" Yes, he has been that why all his life. Even when he was a child, he always expected his orders to be followed. You should have seen his mother." Hakim laughed at the memory.  
  
Hakim examined the wound again, it was healing, but the stitches needed to be redone. He cleaned the wound and stitched it again. After he finished, Hakim offered her some refreshment, mint tea and had her sit on the cushions and wait for Ardeth. They talked about his wife and her family. He reminded her a lot of her father and felt herself warming to him quite nicley. As they talked, she found herself getting drowsy. Hakim could tell she was sleepy and told her that she should rest until Ardeth comes back.  
  
" Yes, I think I will. Thank you." She reclined on the cushions and as soon as she shut her eyes she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I hope you like the chapter. It's a little short, but I wanted to get it out to you. Enjoy! (Hopefully)  
  
Please review of course 


	6. Ankhesenbabi The Bloody One

For the Love of Allah Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Of course I don't own Ardeth or any other characters from the Mummy. Please do not sue me.  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
She dreamt again; it was different this time. She was still hurting people, but this time it was clearer. The images were more understandable. There were many people lying in bloody heaps around her feet. She stood with her sword over her head screaming with victory. Then she saw him, the bane of her existence, a tall man with a black and gold headdress on. He would try and stop her if he had the power. He watched in silence as she proclaimed her conquest to all. She would be the ruler of the entire known world. No one could stop her no matter what they did. Wosret (Powerful One), he would try to stop her.  
  
She stood defiant to his gaze, her sword now down at her side, still dripping with blood from the people she killed. He watched her, then finally after long moments, he challenged her. He called her Ankhesenbabi (She lives in Babi). He stalked towards her, sword held in front of him, ready to strike.  
  
Johara awoke with a gasp. She struggled to get up, gasping in pain. Hakim came to help her up nagging her the entire time  
  
He told her that she should have waited for him instead of trying to get up on her own. He was like a mother hen with her chicks.  
  
" I know Hakim, but I…" Johara stopped in mid sentence. Hakim looked at her expectantly.  
  
" But what. What is the matter child? You look frightened. There is nothing here that will hurt you, least of all me." Hakim said with a gentle smile.  
  
Johara struggled to keep the tears from coming; she wanted to scream with frustration. Should she talk to Hakim about her dreams? Would he understand?  
  
" I don't know how to explain, I've been having dreams. There is so much blood and death." She explained. She told him of the dreams and the situation with Ardeth. Hakim listened as she spoke softly. He wasn't sure what they meant, but knew it was important. After she finished telling him her tale, he urged her to drink some tea and eat. Just as Johara was finishing her snack Ardeth asked to come in. Hakim bade him enter and offered some refreshment. Ardeth accepted and sat across from Johara.  
  
Johara greeted him with a smile. She was glad to see him, but felt something different. It was hard to put a finger on the emotion; it was something she hadn't ever felt. It was pure unadulterated anger. It was there in the back of her mind, lurking like a snake. The anger revealed itself as soon as Ardeth sat down in front of her.  
  
Ardeth smiled back at Johara, glad to see that she was well. Then he saw her eyes narrow with anger.  
  
" What is wrong Johara?" He asked concern filling his voice. He reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled away. Her eyes were narrowed with malice; she looked as she could rip open his throat at any minute. He pulled away from her with no expression and folded his arms across his chest. She watched him with suspicious eyes and then her eyes darted around the room. Ardeth knew that look; she was looking for something. What, he didn't know yet, possible a weapon, to hurt him with, but he knew that Hakim kept his on sword on his person or hidden in his bedroom. There were no weapons in this room. After a few minutes Her eyes fell back on him, but the were clear again. She looked scared and confused.  
  
" Ardeth… what is wrong with me, I just…. I just felt as if I wanted to …Madre de Dios… I wanted to hurt you." She said hesitantly. " No I wanted to kill you. I dreamt again. " She explained  
  
Johara told him of her dream, tears streaming from her eyes. Ardeth listened in silence then stood, he held out a hand to help her up. Then lead her out of Hakim's tent. He walked toward the priest's tent, Ardeth needed answers and he needed them now.  
  
Taymullah was waiting for them in his tent, he knew that the young Lord would be coming to see him. He had meditated about what Ardeth had told him, but there was more to the situation then Ardeth knew about. He wasn't surprised when Ardeth almost dragged the young woman into his tent. She looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything. Taymullah asked them both to sit.  
  
" My friend, I have a lot to tell you. I have been thinking on what you told me and…"  
  
" There is more to tell you, Taymullah, but Johara will tell you this time." Ardeth interrupted  
  
Johara looked at Ardeth with surprise, " Yes I will tell you, maybe you can help me." She said in Arabic. Johara told Taymullah of her dream. Taymullah's eyes widened at the sound of the name Ankhesenbabi.  
  
It was a name that many people didn't know about and if they did, they didn't mention it. She was a follower of the God Babi, a Demonic God of Ancient Egypt. Her parents had been followers and sacrificed their child's soul for more power. She had almost destroyed the city of Thebes with her followers. The Med-jai and the rest of Pharaohs city guards had been able to subdue her. They almost preformed the Hom-dai on her, but were afraid of what would happen if she were risen. She made what Imhotep did look like a walk in the park. She was blood thirsty and merciless. At least Imhotep had not killed thousands of people. She wanted everyone to either follow her God or they would die horrible deaths. The Med-Jai warrior that had killed her was Wosret. He was an ancestor of Ardeth's, but Ankhesenbabi name had been removed from all records, as if she never existed, also her family's name. There was no record of her existence anywhere. The only people who knew of her were a few of the elders. He would have to tell Ardeth about Ankhesenbabi.  
  
Ardeth didn't know who Ankhesenbabi was, but he did recognize his ancestor. He wondered what this woman could have done to warrant such an action.  
  
Johara ended her tale and looked up at Ardeth. She was very worried at what this could mean. Did it mean that she was this Ankhesenbabi in a past life or maybe she was some distant relative? If either one of the possibilities were true than what would happen to her blossoming friendship with Ardeth? Would he turn his back on her or would he just ignore it.  
  
When Johara finished, Taymullah patted her hand and gave her a smile. Then he told Ardeth and Johara about The Bloody One, Ankhesenbabi. They both listen as he told about the bloody swath she carved through Egypt.  
  
Johara listened in horror as the old man told them about Ankhesenbabi, she wanted to fall into a hole somewhere and not see the light of day again. It was horrible, the things that this…person did.  
  
Ankhesenbabi had sacrificed children and anyone else who stood in her way. She also liked to sacrifice any priests she came upon. It was a bloody tale that Taymullah wove and Johara didn't want to hear anymore. She leaped up and ran out of the tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Babi an Egyptian demonic God shown in Baboon form and it's from his name that we get our word for these animals. Babi is ferocious, even bloodthirsty. Depicted with an erect penis. Babi was a dangerous god, but was also associated with sexual prowess in the afterlife. As a demonic god he was said to live on human entrails. He is mentioned in the Books of the Dead where he attends the ceremony of the Weighing of the Heart in the Hall of the Two Truths. He waits with Ammut to devour the souls of those found unworthy. His penis was depicted being employed as the mast of the underworld ferry.  
  
I just decided to use Babi as the deity of Johara's past life. Thank you reading the story. Please review. 


	7. A really bad day

For the Love of Allah Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Johara ran blindly through the desert, not caring where she went. She just wanted to get away from the terror running through her.  
  
**Ten minutes earlier***  
  
Ardeth listened as Taymullah told them about Ankhesenbabi and her bloody attacks, he looked over at Johara and saw her face turned pale, as if the blood left her face. She looked terrified and disgusted at the same time. Ardeth thought to himself," Maybe I should tell Taymullah to stop…" Suddenly Johara jumped up and bolted out of the tent. Ardeth could hear her stitches break open again with an audible pop. " Damn, that wound is never going to heal if she keeps breaking them open like that." Ardeth thought with a grimace. He jumped up and was about to go after her, but Taymullah stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" No, let her go for a few minutes, she needs time to absorb this. She will be fine, but you may want to inform the sentries." Taymullah said gently  
  
Ardeth nodded and exited the tent, he sent a message via hawk and waited for a few more minutes, then decided she had enough time alone, he was worried about her. He went back to his tent and grabbed his other scimitar, a water bag, and a long knife. He stopped off at Khaleel's tent telling him what happened. Khaleel smiled and told him not to worry she would be fine.  
  
  
  
***Present***  
  
He then set out after her. He could follow her tracks easily; it was a rare windless day. She was headed east toward the oasis; he could tell by her tracks that she was stumbling and aimless. He found her a few minutes later slumped to the ground in a faint. He picked her up and was going to turn back to the camp then remembered that the oasis was close. He walked the short distance to the oasis and laid her down under the shade of several date palms. He took the water bag from his shoulder and left it next to her. He then walked to the edge of the water and removed the sash he wore around his waist. He dunked it into the water and went back to where Johara was laying, he lifted her shirt and wiped the blood from the open wounds. This time she popped all of the stitches in the front. The wound bled freely and the edges of the repeatedly sewn injury were shredded. There was no skin left to sew. Hakim would be very angry with her for reopening her injury. He used part of his sash to rewrap her injury and the other half to wipe her face off, she had sand all over it. As he was finished cleaning her face her eyes flickered open.  
  
" Ardeth, what happened? Where am I?" She asked. Then she remembered, " Oh I ran out of Taymullah's tent. Oh my… I'm sorry…I was so scared, I didn't want to hear anymore of what I...she did."  
  
" Do not worry, you are safe. As you can see we are at the oasis. We shall wait here until you are better then we will head back. We have to go back to he healer; you opened your wound yet again. If you don't stop, you will not have any skin left. The scar you will have…"  
  
" I don't care about a scar. No one will ever see it." She declared not looking at him.  
  
Ardeth refrained from responding he had a feeling that she really didn't care about the horrible scar she would have. She didn't seem to be the vain type.  
  
Johara leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about what Taymullah had told them. She wanted the memory of her dreams to go away. After a duration of time she heard what sounded like a falcon's call. She heard Ardeth stand and she opened her eyes. She saw Ardeth holding his arm out as if he wanted the bird to land. The falcon did just that, he landed with a screech. Ardeth removed the note from the tube on the bird's leg and handed the note to Johara.  
  
She opened the note and read, " If you do not return by night fall, we will look for you."  
  
" If you are feeling better then we should get back to the camp." Ardeth said.  
  
" Wait, we need to talk. Can you send something telling them where we are?" Johara asked  
  
Ardeth broke off a piece of the date palm leaf and tied it to the falcon's leg. Then allowed the bird to take flight.  
  
" Ardeth, I don't know what you think of all of this. I am scared out of my wits. I don't know what to think about it. Am I her reincarnated or am I just dreaming about her? I don't know how that could be true, I don't remember ever hearing about her. I even had the thought that maybe I was some distant descendant of hers. I mean what happened when you came into Hakim's tent. The feelings I had, they were hatred and anger. I wanted to do some serious damage to you and I don't know why. That scares me too." Johara jabbered on, her words running into each other.  
  
Ardeth had to listen carefully as she jabbered on. Finally she fell silent and looked at him expectantly  
  
" I wish I knew the answers to your questions. I need to speak to Taymullah again. I hope that he has answers to everything. I had never heard of Ankhesenbabi before today. Of course I know of all of my ancestors, the tales of their deeds are passed down from father to son. I can only hope that we find the answers that we seek as soon as possible." Ardeth said as he stood. " Come we need to go back" He said.  
  
He held his hand out to help Johara to her feet. Johara got slowly to her feet and looked up at Ardeth, his expression was grave. She wondered if he was as frightened as she was. She knew that he would never admit that to her, but she also knew that he was human. He had feelings and emotions, he just buried them.  
  
By the time they got back to the camp the sun was starting to go down. They could see Khaleel, Hakim and several other men on horses, about to ride out looking for them.  
  
Khaleel dismounted his horse and strode toward Ardeth.  
  
" There you are, we were getting worried, needlessly of course, but you know how the elders can be." Khaleel said with laughter in his voice looking over his shoulder.  
  
Ardeth allowed a smile grin to show as he continued to walk further into the camp. Hakim jumped off his horse as if he were twenty years younger and ran over towards Johara and Ardeth.  
  
" Merciful Allah, Johara what have you done to yourself? Your shirt is covered in blood." He bellowed " Come to my tent, you aren't moving for a couple of days." He steered them towards his tent and went inside.  
  
  
  
Sorry this is shorter then usual. I hope it's okay. Thank you all for the reviews. Please review okay. 


	8. Dreams can really suck sometimes.

Chapter 8 For the Love of Allah  
  
  
  
  
  
Johara was lead into the cool confines of the healer's tent. Hakim helped her to sit and recline back onto the pillows. She could tell that Hakim was very upset with her. When he saw what the wound looked like, he gave her a withering look. It made her wish that the ground would open up and swallow her. He fussed about the scar she would have and the fact that he couldn't stitch the injury, the skin was shredded beyond repair he said. He would have to bind it tightly and not allow her to move too much. He used an ancient remedy, honey, to help prevent infection and to help hold the skin together. After the older man finished he brought her some mint tea and told her to rest and not to move too much. Johara didn't have a problem with that order, soon after she finished her tea, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Ardeth was at Taymullah's tent, pacing. Taymullah was very concerned about his young lord and tried to calm him.  
  
" Ardeth, you must calm down. It won't help for you to be so upset about this situation. We will find an answer. You have to remember that it was your ancestor that killed Ankhesenbabi, she is remembering her hatred for you. There may be times that she will look at you differently, you have to remain calm and not take it personally. Now that I have said my piece about that", Taymullah changed the subject. " I haven't asked about her physical condition, how is she?" Taymullah asked softly.  
  
" She is with the healer, she ripped open her stitches again. The skin was badly damaged. It will take a long time to heal." Ardeth said with a frown. He didn't like to think about the pain she must be going through. He had been shot, stabbed, thrown about on a bus, and almost killed by mummies, he knew what pain was. Ardeth also knew that she was strong and would make it through….Hopefully.  
  
**Later that night**  
  
Johara dreamt of blood again, this time it was her blood…no it wasn't 'her' blood it was Ankhesenbabi's blood. She felt the sword enter her body, then pull out. It was the most painful feeling she had ever experienced. She felt light headed then she fell to the floor, Ankhesenbabi could see the person that had done this to her, Wosret, the powerful one. He was the death of her.  
  
  
  
Ardeth entered the healer's tent at Hakim's prompting and was told that Johara was asleep in the back of the tent.  
  
" How is she?" Ardeth asked as he sat down.  
  
" She is resting comfortably, but her wound is quite bad. Hopefully I can keep her from moving about too much, she needs to stay still for it to close. I have told her the scare will be horrendous, but she said it didn't matter. Now why would she say a thing like that? She is young and very pretty, she will have a husband someday." Hakim said exasperated.  
  
" She told me that no one would ever see it, that it didn't matter if she had a scar." Ardeth said thoughtfully.  
  
They continued to talk about the situation far into the night but as Ardeth was about to leave he heard a sound coming from the back of he tent. It sounded like a gasp and then rustling of cloth. He turned back into the tent and went back to where Johara was supposed to be sleeping. Hakim followed close behind him and they both saw Johara struggling to get up.  
  
Johara looked up at Ardeth and almost panicked. She forced herself to remain calm, she knew that Ardeth wouldn't hurt her, she knew that he wasn't Wosret, but that didn't stop the feeling of fear ripping through her body.  
  
" Stop, what do you think you are doing? You should not be moving." Ardeth shouted as he closed the distance between them.  
  
Hakim was livid, " If you do not stop moving I swear upon the beard of the prophet I will tie you down!" the older man exclaimed  
  
Ardeth cracked a smile at the comment. He knew that Hakim would do no such thing, even though he was extremely angry.  
  
Johara stopped moving, but she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was white and she was sweating.  
  
" I'm sorry I…I... I had another dream." She described the dream to Hakim and Ardeth. Hakim was silent through the entire thing; Ardeth's face went red with emotion. He could understand why she was so upset, she had dreamt of her own death, yes it was a past life but was still unpleasant.  
  
After she told them about the dream Hakim left the room silently. Ardeth sat down next to Johara and took her hand in his. He wasn't really sure what to say, but he didn't want her to be afraid anymore. He wanted to give her some comfort, to show her that he would be there for her. It wasn't something he really knew how to do; it was something he'd only felt once before, protectiveness.  
  
Johara held tightly to Ardeth's hand, she then moved closer to him. She pulled on his hand, and he leaned down and lifted her to his arms. He held her gently in his arms remembering that she was hurt but she didn't protest. She held him tightly, knowing that he would do everything he could to keep her safe.  
  
It took everything in her not to jump up and run from the tent, she was so scared. She was also tired of being afraid all the time; she wanted to get on with her life. Johara wanted to find her father's family, which is why she came out to the desert again. So she decided she would do as Hakim and Ardeth said. She would try not to move she would get better. Maybe she could learn more about why this was happening to her.  
  
She sighed and held Ardeth tighter and closed her eyes.  
  
Ardeth reclined on the pillows. He tried to relax but this was something he had never done, of course he had been with other women but that was different. He wasn't trying to bed Johara he was trying to calm her, to make her feel better. After that thought he did relax it wasn't a conscious change, his body just decided that it would ignore his brain. He released the air that was pent up in his lungs and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Okay this was my first shot at affection between the two of them. I hope it's okay. Thanks for the reviews. You all are wonderful. 


	9. Friends? Hopefully

Chapter 9 For the Love of Allah  
  
  
  
  
  
Ardeth came awake with a jerk. His arm was asleep, and he couldn't remember where he was. Then he remembered where he was and he could see why his arm was asleep. Johara's head was on his arm; her arm was wrapped around him, holding him loosely. He smiled, then tried to remove his arm with out waking her. It didn't work; she came awake and groaned.  
  
" Ardeth, what's the matter?" She groaned sleepily.  
  
" Nothing, except my arm is asleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Ardeth said softly.  
  
Johara smiled and moved her head. She wondered what time it was, it was still dark outside. She felt like she had slept for several hours. She then thought to herself, " Oh dear, I'm in bed with a man! I had my arms around him and he didn't care. I wonder what he is thinking? Does he think I'm a loose woman? No, he wouldn't think that, he was the one that laid down, but I was the one that pulled him down next to me."  
  
Ardeth was also thinking to himself, " I really shouldn't be here. I should leave. What will my men think when they find out about this? I really don't want to move, though." He stood and removed his boots then laid back down next to Johara; he pulled a thin cover over them. Ardeth then pulled Johara back into his arms.  
  
She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him again. She decided that she really didn't care what anyone thought, she liked the feeling of being in his arms. Apparently he didn't mind her either.  
  
" Johara, I have to ask you, what do want from me?" Ardeth asked suddenly, his voice soft and curious.  
  
" What do you mean, what do I want from you? I don't want anything from you. I… I don't want anything from you at all. Why would you ask such a question?" She pulled out of his arms and tried to sit up. She wasn't very successful in sitting up.  
  
" I ask because I want to know." He waited expectantly for an answer. His arms across his chest now.  
  
" I… I want your friendship, is that so bad? " Johara stammered. Looking down at her folded hands. Her face blazing red, she thanked God that Ardeth couldn't see it in the darkness. She really didn't know what to say to him, she had no real experience with men. Johara kicked herself mentally for always ignoring her mother when she tried to instruct her in the art of flirting.  
  
" I would like to get to know you better, if that's alright with you." Johara looked up at Ardeth. She could barely see his face in the dark shadows of the tent. He looked at her and smiled. She could see his teeth flashing white in the faint light.  
  
" I would never turn down an offer of friendship. One can never have to many friends, but is that all you want?" Ardeth responded softly.  
  
" Oh dear, I can not believe that you are asking… Do you want to know if I want a …sexual relationship with you? Is that what you are asking?" Johara asked with a quiver in her voice.  
  
" Yes." Ardeth answered bluntly " You are attractive and intelligent, why would I not want more then friendship?"  
  
Johara didn't know what to say. She didn't expect this sort of thing from an Arabic man, but then Ardeth was different in many ways.  
  
" But then you are not someone I could just have as a mistress, you are a lady. You are to be treated with respect. I do apologize for shocking you, but I wanted to know what you wanted. I hope it does not change your feelings towards me. I would welcome your friendship." He said as he took her hand in his again.  
  
" Now go back to sleep. You need to rest. We will talk tomorrow."  
  
" Okay good-night, Ardeth." Johara said as she closed her eyes.  
  
Ardeth looked down at her face and wondered if they would ever become more then friends. He had to admit he wouldn't mind that. He was becoming quite fond of Johara.  
  
  
  
Okay here you go. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. The few who are reading. I love you guys. 


	10. I have no idea.

Chapter 10 For the Love of Allah.  
  
  
  
Johara woke to the sounds of yelling and general chaos.  
  
" Johara, dear you must awaken, Ardeth has ordered the camp moved. Ardeth wants you to come with us. Come my dear, I will help you up." Hakim said  
  
" What in the world are you talking about, why are we moving?" Johara asked softly. Hakim didn't answer immediately; he helped her up and then helped her to dress. He then explained that the camp was being moved because there was news that bandits had found out where it was. They were going to attack soon and kill everyone they could. He also checked her wound before they left the tent. It looked like it was healing, but she still wouldn't be able to make any sudden movements.  
  
" What, why in the world would anybody want to do that? How do they even know that the camp is here?"  
  
Johara asked with a squeak in her voice.  
  
" I truly do not know, but we need to take down the tent and leave. Ardeth is waiting outside for you. Let's go." The healer helped her out of the tent and over to where Ardeth was. He was giving his second in command some instructions and at the same time he was saddling his horse. He turned as Johara and Hakim came closer, his eyes roamed over Johara, then he turned to Hakim and asked, " Will she be able to travel?"  
  
" Yes, My Lord she can travel, but she really shouldn't ride a horse. She is healing but any sudden movement will open the wound again." Hakim answered. Ardeth nodded in agreement.  
  
" We don't have time to make a pallet. You will ride with me; I'm the best rider in the camp. We are leaving as soon as the camp is packed up. It shouldn't be more then a few more minutes."  
  
" Why don't you just fight them off? I know you can fight. I don't…" Johara questioned  
  
" No we are not going to fight them, it is too dangerous." Ardeth said bluntly. He turned back to his horse and finished saddling him. Johara decided that it would be better to remain silent and not argue. He knew what he was doing when it came to his men and these bandits. Johara waited patiently as the camp was broken down; it was finished in ten minutes. By the time it was done Ardeth had put Johara on his horse and had just mounted in front of her.  
  
" We are going to another camp a couple of day from here, it is closer to Hamanaptra. We will be moving fast, but I will try and keep from doing anything that will hurt you." Ardeth avowed  
  
" That's fine, but I really should go back to Cairo and continue my search for my father's family."  
  
" Do you really want me to take you back?" Ardeth asked softly.  
  
Johara was torn, she really did want to find her family, but she also wanted to stay with Ardeth.  
  
She wanted to find out more about this bond that they seemed to have.  
  
" Yes I do want to go back, but not yet. I want to stay with you…" Johara pressed her face against his back.  
  
Ardeth smiled. He was glad that she wanted to stay. He would help her find her family, but he wanted to see if this connection between them was real. He felt that it was, but what did she feel? They rode in silence most of the rest of the day. The only time they stopped was to rest and water the horses. That was plenty for her but her side was very sore. Hakim rode close to them and kept an eye on her. Whenever they did stop he would check her and have her rest. When they came to a stop for the night, Ardeth set up a tent for her. He helped her inside and set up a pallet for her. Hakim helped her to lie down and checked her injury. It had not opened during the traveling, but she was in a lot of pain. He brought her a bowl of water and helped her to wash and dress again. He also reapplied the honey to her wound and bandaged it again. After she was settled, Ardeth came in with food and tea and sat down to eat with her.  
  
" Ardeth tell me more about your life. I don't know much about you, but you know almost everything about me." Johara smiled as he turned and gave her smirk.  
  
" What do you want to know?"  
  
" Anything, everything, whatever you want to tell me." Johara expressed as she sipped her tea.  
  
" There isn't much to tell, my family is… I have no family except for my men. They were killed many years ago. My father was killed protecting Hamanaptra from treasure seekers. My mother died a couple of years ago. She had cancer. We took her to Cairo, by the time the doctor looked at her the cancer was spread all over her body. There was nothing to do. She died a few weeks later." Ardeth fell silent after those words. Johara didn't ask anymore questions of him. They finished eating in silence. After they ate he cleaned everything up and took the remnants of the meal out of the tent to be disposed of. He came back in and sat back down. They talked about his life after his parents died and told her about Khaleel and how he came to be his adopted brother. Johara smiled and laughed at some of stunts they pulled in their youth. Ardeth had been a practical joker in his youth. Khaleel still was. Johara couldn't imagine it though, Ardeth doing something as silly as a practical joke.  
  
  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence, Johara watched as he took her hand in his. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking of his family or was he thinking of something else. Ardeth rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and then pulled her closer to him. He didn't try to kiss her but held her in his arms. Johara remained silent. He held her tight, his face in her hair.  
  
Ardeth wanted her. The first time he saw her, there was something there. There must have been some attraction there, between Ankhesenbabi and Wosret. Maybe they had been lovers at one time. He didn't know. Maybe her dreams would tell them more. There was something about her that called to him. She was very strong, but vulnerable. Of course he knew she would never admit to needing him and he would never tell her what he thought about it. She would be very upset with him. He wanted her to want him too, but he wouldn't push her. He would tell her tonight how he felt. He would risk rejection.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, he cleared his throat.  
  
" Johara, I want you." Ardeth looked right into her eyes as he spoke. Johara was struck dumb with shock. She didn't know what to do or say, but she could feel the depth of his emotion. His eyes were so expressive.  
  
" Ardeth I don't know what to say…I…I" She stammered. Her mind starting racing " What do I say to him, do I tell him that I want him too or do I reject him. What the hell is the matter with me, of course I want him, but is it too soon?" She thought to herself. " No it isn't too soon, If you love someone, and yes I do love him. Does he love me? It doesn't matter now. I want him and he wants me."  
  
" I want you too." She said shyly, looking down at their joined hands.  
  
  
  
Hello all, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I'm having a dilemma. What should their relationship be? Should they be just friends or should they become lovers? Do you think they should wait until she is better or should they go for it? I think he would be very gentle with her. What do you think? I don't know. Well Ideas are welcome of course. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	11. It's a beautiful thing.

Chapter 11 For the Love of Allah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ardeth drew in a surprised breath when he heard Johara say those words. He never really expected her to be so forthcoming. What should he do? What should he say? Those words were strangers to him. He always knew what to do and what to say.  
  
Johara was surprised with herself; she couldn't believe what she had just said. The words were true, but it frightened her to no end. What would he expect from her? What should she say now? Johara stared at her hands, twisting the ring on her finger round and round.  
  
Ardeth watched as she nervously twisted the ring on her right hand, she had dropped her gaze as soon as she had spoken those words. At that point he decided to make the first move. He took her hands in his, immediately stopping her nervous actions. She still wouldn't look at him; it made him smile at the thought of how she was acting. He could tell this was completely new to her. He then lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.  
  
Johara looked up at him, with demure eyes. He then reached his hands toward her face. He put his warm, callused hands on her cheeks and pulled her to his lips. Ardeth kissed her gently, sweetly his hands holding her close. Johara responded as he expected she tried to deepen the kiss by wrapping her arms around him and trying to pull him even closer. He decided he would deepen it by using his tongue, he flicked her lips asking for entrance, which she allowed. Their tongues wrapped around each other and mated. Ardeth could feel his body harden with excitement. Johara was starting to breathe heavier and moan softly. Ardeth wanted to strip her and pull her under his body, but remembered that she was still injured. He knew that this couldn't go any further…yet.  
  
Johara was floating in what was heaven for her. The feel of his lips and tongue was intoxicating. It overcame the slight amount of pain she was feeling.  
  
" Oh my.. This is so wonderful…" She thought running her hands through his silky hair.  
  
Ardeth new he had to stop or he would take her with no thought to anything. He could tell that she would not spurn his advances. She would welcome him to her like a flower welcomes a hummingbird.  
  
He pulled away slowly, feeling resistance from her, but he moved away from her lips only slightly. He could still feel her breathe on his lips, the heat from her body. What torture it was to be so close, but knowing he could not continue.  
  
Johara's eyes opened slowly and focused on his face, his beautiful face. His warm brown eyes were open watching her. He pulled away a little more, but still close enough to feel her body heat.  
  
" Johara, my Jewel… we can not continue. At least not until you've completely healed. I do not wish to cause you more pain." He spoke gently touching her face.  
  
" Yes, I know. Hakim would kill me if I opened it again." She smiled and laughed softly.  
  
Ardeth smiled, knowing what she said was true, Hakim would be very angry if he knew what they were just doing.  
  
Johara leaned back on the pillows to relieve the burning from her injury. As soon as she had leaned back Hakim asked to enter from the entrance of the tent. Ardeth told him to enter and moved back from Johara.  
  
" How are you feeling, my dear. You should be resting," He said looking pointedly at Ardeth.  
  
" I am fine. I was about to go to sleep; Ardeth was just keeping me company. You are worse then my father was." She laughed. Hakim's face went pink with mirth. He chuckled, then pulled a light blanket from a bag and covered her with it.  
  
" Yes, I would gladly call you daughter. Now go to sleep. We will leave you to get some rest. My Lord?"  
  
Hakim stood to leave. He expected Ardeth to follow him out.  
  
" I will be out in a few minutes, my friend." Ardeth turned back to Johara. Hakim gave them a knowing look, but turned and left the tent.  
  
Ardeth leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead then kissed her lips.  
  
" Good-night, my Jewel. Sleep well." He stood to leave, at the opening to the tent he turned to look at her one more time. She was covered from chin to feet with the blanket, but was watching him.  
  
" Good-night My love." She breathed softly then closed her eyes.  
  
He exited the tent quietly, making sure that the flaps closed tightly; he didn't want any bugs getting in to bother her. He walked out to the fire and sat down.  
  
" She called him her love. Did that mean she loved him?" His heart was beating fast with that thought. " Did she love him?" He stared into the fire not paying attention to the men around him; the majority of them were bedding down for the night. Except the men the Khaleel had set out for watches. There would be watches of two hours each until dawn. They wanted to be sure that no one snuck up on them during the night. Khaleel watched his brother exit the tent and sit in front of the fire. He looked lost in thought. Khaleel knew that it was because of Johara. He could see the looks that Ardeth gave Johara, it was not something that was hidden. He was glad that Ardeth found someone. He was so lonely, but he wouldn't let himself get close to any woman. Yes, when he felt the need he had visited a woman in Cairo. The woman wasn't a prostitute though she was a widow. A woman alone in that city was easy pickings for anyone unscrupulous. Recently though she had caught the eye of one of the merchants. He had asked her to marry him. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Ardeth would never marry her. So she married the merchant. It worked out for her just fine, but Ardeth was alone again. Of course there were many women that wanted Ardeth's attention, but he was picky. He didn't just sleep with anyone. Khaleel understood that. He was the same way.  
  
Ardeth got up from his spot in front of the fire and went to his horse. The horse had already been unsaddled and fed. Mamnoon, trustworthy, his black horse snorted a greeting. Ardeth scratched him between the eyes and his forehead. Mamnoon nudged Ardeth, his way of telling Ardeth that he wanted to run. Ardeth smiled, but said," No not tonight, it is not safe. I have someone to protect. I can not leave her," He said softly in Arabic. The horse snorted again. Ardeth chuckled softly at his horse. He gave him on last scratch and then turned back to the fire to find his pallet and rest. He found it close to Khaleel, who watched him approach.  
  
Ardeth sat down on the pallet and he pulled off his boots. Khaleel waited for Ardeth to get comfortable.  
  
" So do you love her?"  
  
Ardeth looked up at Khaleel and pinned him with a hard look.  
  
" Why do ask that? I don't think that is any of your business." Ardeth huffed. Khaleel smiled knowingly and pounded Ardeth on the back. " SO you do. That's good. Now you can have a wife and many children!"  
  
Ardeth seethed quietly. Khaleel was always going on about him getting married and having many children. He couldn't figure it out though; Khaleel wasn't married and didn't have any children.  
  
He decided to ignore his brother. He pulled his cloak around him and laid his head down on the pallet. Ardeth turned over on his side and shut his eyes.  
  
Khaleel laughed loudly. He knew Ardeth better then anyone (except for a couple of the elders), he knew Ardeth was in love with Johara. It was a beautiful thing, love.  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long to put out this chapter. I had to figure out how their relationship was going to progress. Hope you all enjoy it. Of course I ask that you review. PLEASE!!!! 


	12. Getting Caught

Chapter 12 For the Love of Allah  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and warm. Ardeth opened his eyes slowly to let them get acclimated to the light. He had slept reasonable sound, which was rather unusual, especially after what happened last night. Johara, his beautiful Jewel, he hoped she slept well. Ardeth got the feet and stretched, then picked up and shook his pallet free of the desert sand. He rolled it tight then went to find some water to begin his morning grooming.  
  
" Johara, it is time to awaken my dear. I must check your wound and help you dress before we leave." Hakim gently shook her awake.  
  
Johara opened her eyes to see a smiling Hakim. " Oh is it morning already? It feels as if I just fell asleep." Johara complained.  
  
" Yes dear it is time to get up, I'll help you get cleaned up and then I'll check your side. Then I'll get you something to eat if you so desire." Hakim helped her to sit up slowly, then he brought water and cloths. She cleaned her teeth and washed her face. What she really wanted though was a bath, but she would have make do with what she had. Hakim helped her to dress and checked her bandages and wound. She hadn't opened the injury in the night and was healing well.  
  
" Hopefully you will be able to walk about soon." Hakim beamed. The thought of being up and about filled Johara with happiness. She hated being stuck in bed all the time. She was so bored it was killing her. The only thing she had to look foreword to was being with Ardeth.  
  
" Ardeth, how can someone as wonderful as him be interested in me." Johara thought to herself. She could hear her father now, " I do not want to hear words like that coming from your mouth. You are a beautiful, intelligent young lady. I will not hear such nonsense anymore. Do you hear me?" He would say that anytime Johara talked badly about herself. God she missed her father so much. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She wiped them away before Hakim saw them. He turned to help her sit back comfortably and went to get her some food and tea.  
  
Hakim walked out of the tent feeling sad, he did see Johara crying. It broke his heart to see her in pain. He wasn't sure why she was upset, but had the feeling it had to do with her family. If he could only do something to ease her pain, he hurried to get the food and tea. He saw Ardeth feeding his horse and hurried over to speak to Ardeth.  
  
" Ardeth, would you like to eat with Johara this morning? I have to attend to other things this morning and I do not want her to be alone for to long." Hakim asked knowing what the answer would be.  
  
" Of course I will be there shortly." Ardeth answered with a nod. He then turned back to finish taking care of his horse. Hakim walked back to the tent and entered.  
  
" Johara, Ardeth will be joining you for the morning meal. I hope you do not mind?" Hakim asked with a grin on his fatherly face. Johara smiled in response " Of course I don't mind." Her hands went to her hair and smoothed the imaginary flyaway hair. " Do I look presentable?" She asked anxiously.  
  
" You look beautiful, my dear. I will prepare everything for you. I have some dried apricot and figs, bread, yogurt, and mint tea. Is that satisfactory?" He set up the food on a low table quickly.  
  
" Yes that sounds wonderful, thank you very much." She motioned for him to come closer; she took his hand in hers " Hakim, thank you for everything you have done for me. You have been as a father to me." She said with tears welling in her eyes again.  
  
Hakim's lip quivered with repressed tears, he felt as if she was his own daughter. He would always have a place for her in his heart. He squeezed her hand then turned to leave the tent. Ardeth asked for entrance, as the healer was about to leave.  
  
Hakim greeted Ardeth with a nod then left the tent.  
  
" Ardeth is that you? If you don't hurry I will eat everything. I'm starving." Johara called out.  
  
He smiled and pushed aside the flap to enter. Johara smiled and motioned for him to sit. He sat on the pallet of pillows Johara was reclining on.  
  
" Good Morning to you Ardeth. Did you sleep well?"  
  
" Yes, I did, thank you. Did you?"  
  
" Honestly no I didn't. I felt as if I was being watched all night. I do not know why I had that feeling, but I did. When I did sleep I had strange dreams again. There was no blood this time. I was with Wosret; do you remember those dreams I had before? We were eating together. I do not understand. There was no malice or violent feelings. It was as if we were friends, but how could that be? In my earlier dreams we fought. He killed me" She choked the word kill out as she looked at him.  
  
Ardeth noticed her usage of the words we and I. " She must see herself as Ankhesenbabi. Well of course she would. Johara is seeing through her eyes." Ardeth thought to himself.  
  
" I can understand your confusion, the only conclusion I can up with is that they were friends before they were enemies or maybe something more. I wouldn't worry so much. After breakfast we will speak to Taymullah about this dream. Maybe he has some answers to your questions. " Ardeth reached for some bread.  
  
Johara forehead creased in thought as she ate. What Ardeth said made sense, but why did Ankhesenbabi and Wosret become enemies in the first place?  
  
They finished their meal without talking anymore about her dream. Ardeth told her about the goings on in the camp. He could tell she wanted to be up and about so badly. After they ate he cleaned up the remnants of breakfast and took them to dispose of. He came back to find Johara grinning widely. She held out her hand to him. He sat back down and took her hand. He kissed it softly as he looked into her eyes. She smiled shyly at him. He leaned close and kissed her exquisitely. She closed her eyes and felt his lips move over her mouth gently.  
  
" I love him so much," She thought as he deepened the kiss. He touched her face as he kissed her caressing her cheeks and hair.  
  
" Dear Allah, I have to stop, but I do not want to stop." He thought in his love struck mind. He wanted to continue so intensely.  
  
" Johara, Ardeth are you finished with your…?" Hakim pushed aside the flap. Johara and Ardeth jerked apart guiltily. Hakim saw that Johara's face was red, he knew they had kissing. He was amused that they felt self-conscious about it, but that was only proper.  
  
" I am sorry, did I interrupt something?" Hakim asked pasting a serious look on his face.  
  
" Of course you didn't, I was just comforting her, she felt sad about her family." Ardeth rushed to explain.  
  
Johara looked like she wanted a hole to open up and swallow her. Hakim looked at the two of them and said, " My young lord. If that is what you call kissing someone then so be it. " He turned and left the tent again laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys I stayed up way past my bedtime to write this chapter (4:50 am) hope you like it. Please review of course. 


	13. Family?

Chapter 13 For the Love of Allah.  
  
  
  
Ardeth chuckled at what Hakim said. It was just what Ardeth expected him to say. He looked at Johara's face; it was still red from embarrassment. Ardeth picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm.  
  
" Well my dear, I think we've been caught." He said with a straight face. She gave him a look that made him crack a grin. She looked so flustered; she was at a loss for words.  
  
" Come now, there is now reason to be embarrassed. He will not say anything to anyone." Ardeth assured her.  
  
" I'm sorry, I can't help it. This is very new to me.. You are the first man I've ever kissed." Johara said softly, looking down at her hands again. Ardeth smiled he thought it was so refreshing to see a woman blush. Most of the women that he had any contact with were extremely brazen when it came to physical attraction. They practically threw themselves on him. What he loved about her was the fact that she could speak her mind when she wanted to, but she knew when the time was right. She was very intelligent. He found it amusing that she didn't really know how to cook. She found everything interesting and was always asking questions of anyone who would stand still long enough. So far no one objected, he knew that was because he was the chief. If anyone had a problem, they kept their silence.  
  
" Okay, I'll try" She said in English with a smile. " So when are we leaving?"  
  
" As soon as you are ready." Ardeth answered gruffly. " Try not to take to long" Ardeth grinned. He then leaned over to kiss her quickly, got up from his seat and left the tent.  
  
Johara waited for Hakim to come back, she really wanted to be up and about, but he would get very upset if she got up on her own. She thought about her most recent dream. It was such a mystery, what was it all about? There was no blood shed. It was almost as if they were friends, lovers maybe. The feelings Ankhesenbabi had for him were very intense. She would have to speak to Ardeth about this dream she had, maybe later.  
  
Hakim entered the tent and started to pack everything up again. Within a few minutes everything was packed and the tent was about to be taken down. Johara watched as Hakim and another of the men took down the tent. They packed the tent on a camel and mounted their horses. Ardeth helped Johara onto his horse and gave the order to depart. They set a fast pace, wanting to put plenty of space between them and their enemies. They stopped to rest the horses and to let Hakim check Johara; her injuries were healing very well. It was closed and not bleeding anymore, but the healer still insisted that Johara restricted her movement as much as possible. At nightfall, they reached the camp, which was much larger then Johara expected. There was a myriad of tents, all the color of the sand, trying to blend in to the dessert sands. Actually, they did a very good job of it.  
  
The rest of his men greeted Ardeth as they rode into the camp. Johara made sure her head was covered and remained silent through the goings on. Ardeth guided his horse to the middle of the camp and dismounted, then turned to help Johara off the horse. She looked around the camp and to her surprise saw a few women. They were covered head to toe in long dresses and head covers, but their faces were not covered. Ardeth noticed what she was looking at and said, " Yes there are women here at this camp, there are a few men with wives. The women refused to be left behind." He grinned at Johara's look of surprise.  
  
" They refused to be left behind? Are you kidding?" She asked in English.  
  
" Why would I joke about that? We don't keep our women tied to the kitchen you know. Some of the women don't want to leave their husbands, is there something wrong with that?" He asked.  
  
" I just didn't know that your religion allowed this sort of thing. My father was a follower of Islam, but knew that my mother would never convert so he just excepted it. He taught me about it, but I never really thought about it. Most people in Puerto Rico are Catholic." She rambled lost in memories.  
  
Ardeth didn't know much about the Catholic religion, but he respected the Christian religion. He unloaded his tent and quickly erected it, then went in to place the cushions and his other belongings where he wanted them. He knew he could have asked his men to do this, but he liked doing things for himself and he knew that his men would want to rest and see their families. After he finished he left the tent in search of Johara. He found her sitting under a date palm with her eyes closed. Hakim was sitting next to her talking in Arabic. He sounded angry. When Ardeth got close enough to actually hear what the healer was saying, he cringed inwardly.  
  
" When I see Ardeth I will give him a piece of my mind, he should not have left you out here by yourself. You are still unwell." Hakim stopped ranting and stood up when he saw Ardeth striding towards them.  
  
" There you are. You shouldn't have left her out here. She is still not strong enough and.."  
  
" Hakim, thank you for your help getting me down here, but can someone help me up now? I would like to lie down for awhile." Johara interrupted. Both men stepped forward to help her up, Ardeth was about to lead her to his tent, but was stopped by Hakim, " I need to check to make sure her wound is clean and change her bandage. Also I think she should remain with me, My lord. It wouldn't be proper for her to stay with you."  
  
Ardeth sputtered and was about to argue, but he knew Hakim was right. " My dear I will visit you later, if that is acceptable?" He asked  
  
"Yes that will be fine." She leaned over to kiss Ardeth on the cheek, but stopped herself. She knew it wasn't proper to show affection in public. Ardeth gave her hand a squeeze, then walked towards his tent. Hakim smiled and said, " Do not worry my dear, you will have plenty of time for that later. Let's get you comfortable and maybe fed."  
  
Johara nodded and took Hakim's arm. The women looked at Johara with interest and smiled when she met their gaze. Most of them were attractive and slender. There was a couple that was chubby, but their faces were beautiful. She could see why the men loved them. They all had beautiful almond shaped eyes and long dark hair. She wondered if Ardeth had a girlfriend among any of the women, but then she thought about it. He said that they were all the wives of his men. " So I guess I won't have to worry about competition for his affection." She thought with amusement.  
  
Hakim led Johara to his tent and helped her to sit on the cushions. He bustled about getting tea ready and something to eat. He set it on a low table in front of her and sat down in front of her. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to start. Johara decided to put him out of his misery and asked, " Hakim, is there something wrong?"  
  
" No my dear, there is nothing wrong.. but I have noticed the affection between you and Ardeth. Do you have family where you come from?"  
  
" No, my only family was my parents they are dead." She said despondently.  
  
" You said you had family here, amongst the Tuareg people, did you not?" Hakim asked after setting his teacup down.  
  
" Yes, I guess they would be considered family.but I've never met any of them. Why do you ask?" Johara's brow creased.  
  
" Are you going to look for them?"  
  
" Yes, I planned on it, but then I was injured. As soon as I get better, I will search for them. Ardeth said he would help me." Johara answered  
  
" That is good to hear. You should find your family as soon as is possible, My Dear." He said with fatherly affection.  
  
Ardeth left the tent of his second in command Khaleel. His second in command had a big mouth. He always questioned Ardeth about everything, but Ardeth loved him and knew that Khaleel didn't mean most of what he said. Khaleel had questioned him again about Johara and what Ardeth was going to do with her. He constantly asked about her, interrupting the discussion they were having about camp business. Ardeth finally had enough of it and ended the conversation and left. He heard Khaleel laughing behind him and cracked a grin of his own. He walked towards his tent to ready himself for his visit with Johara.  
  
Well here you go. Sorry it took so long, but I had trouble with my computer and of course all the stuff happening with the ff.net site. Hope you like it. 


	14. Khaleel

Chapter 14 For the Love of Allah.  
  
Johara sat on the cushions waiting for Hakim to come back. She was exhausted. The long ride had completely drained her. She couldn't wait for the day she could walk around or ride a horse and not be tired after a few minutes. She was feeling much better though. I wouldn't be long; she would be on her feet again soon. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the cushions. *****************************  
  
Ardeth walked towards Hakim's tent. The camp was beginning to quiet down for the evening. The women were cooking the evening meal for the men. They usually cooked for the unmarried men too. Ardeth was going to eat with Johara and Hakim. As he got closer her heard someone yelling, he recognized the voice as Johara's. He broke into a run and raced towards Hakim's tent. Several of his men and several of the women came out of tents looking concerned. Ardeth got the tent and pulled the tent flap open. Johara was pinned to the cushions by a man wearing dark robes and fighting tooth and nail to get away from him. Ardeth rushed to her aid and pulled the man off. He threw him across the tent, gave a quick look at Johara to make sure she was unhurt, then turned his attention back to the attacker. The man was sprawled on the ground, trying to get to his feet. Ardeth strode towards him then grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the tent. By that time he started yelling for his men. The men that weren't already out of their tents came out quickly.  
  
They surrounded the person with a variety of weapons out and pointed them at the intruder.  
  
" Who are you and why are you in my camp?" Ardeth demanded. He then ripped the veil off the man's face and everyone gasped. It was Khaleel. Ardeth's best friend and second in command.  
  
" What is the meaning of this? Why did you attack Johara? " Ardeth looked upon his friend in shock. He couldn't understand why his friend, his brother could do something like that. Khaleel looked up at Ardeth with a look of contempt. He remained silent.  
  
Hakim came running from the kitchen tent as fast as he could when he heard the sound of Johara's outcry. When he got there, he saw Khaleel on the ground looking as if he was completely insane with anger. He ran to his tent to check on Johara. She was struggling to get up on her own. She looked furious, like she wanted to kill something or someone. As soon as she saw Hakim she demanded he help her up. He did as she asked with no protest. She swept out of the tent with Hakim following. As soon as she saw Khaleel on the ground she screamed angrily at him in Arabic, " You son- of- a bitch, why did you attack me? What have I done to you to deserve such treatment?"  
  
Khaleel looked up at her and sneered with contempt, " You are nothing more then a slut, panting around Ardeth. You do not deserve to be in his presence." Then he fell silent. Ardeth was in complete shock and his face actually showed it. All of the women and men were surprised as well. They could not believe that Khaleel had done this. The Khaleel they knew was always joking and laughing, always happy. What happened to him? Some of the women came up to Johara and tried to pull her away, speaking in soft voices. Johara shrugged them off and then kicked sand in Khaleel's face. Ardeth was not really surprised; she looked angry enough to kill him.  
  
  
  
" Enough Johara, we will take care of this, Adiva please help Johara back to Hakim's tent." He ordered.  
  
Adiva was an older woman with a kindly face and ready smile. She hurried to do Ardeth's bidding. Johara went without protest, but Ardeth could see the anger blazing in her eyes. He then turned to Hakim, " I need you to keep Johara in your tent"  
  
The older man nodded knowing what Ardeth was going to do. The attack of a woman was no laughing matter. It was frowned upon by the Med-Jai. Women were to be cherished and protected, not abused. If it were not for women there would be no people. Hakim turned to follow the women back to his tent. Johara walked stiffly back to the tent; she was enraged, more angry then she could remember. She felt violated, like she could actually kill him. It was almost like the feelings she had towards Ardeth after those dreams she had. Ardeth picked Khaleel off the ground and shook him angrily. " Have you lost your senses, Man? Why did you do it? Were you jealous, was that it?"  
  
" It is as I said before, she is not worthy of you. You have been fawning over her like a little puppy. She is nothing more then a whore." Khaleel spat out.  
  
Ardeth threw Khaleel away from him, then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. He dragged Khaleel to the edge of the camp and dropped him.  
  
" I hear by banish you from this camp. For the rest of your life you will be banished from your people. Abdul, send out hawks telling the other camps what has happened here." Ardeth declared  
  
" Leave now, never show your face here or at any other Med-Jai camp." Ardeth turned his back to Khaleel as did the other men and the few women that came out of their tents. Khaleel gave Ardeth one last look, then spat at the ground and ran into the dark desert.  
  
Ardeth strode back into the camp towards Hakim's tent. Everyone avoided his gaze and kept their distance. They all knew that Ardeth would be angry for several days. It was still a shock to everyone, how could one of there own do such a thing. They would no longer speak his name in public or in private, he was to be treated as if he did not exist. Ardeth reached the opening of the tent and barely remembered to ask for admittance. Hakim bade him to enter, as Ardeth entered he saw that Hakim was sitting with Johara, Adiva was serving tea. Hakim asked Ardeth to sit and join them. He sat close to Johara and pulled her into his arms ignoring the look he received from the older people. " Are you all right, my love" He asked softly. Johara leaned against his chest and said, " I'm fine, just a little tired. I can't understand why he did it, Why Ardeth, why did Kha..?" " No do not say his name" Ardeth stated. " Well, Damnit all. Why did he do it? Does anyone know? Where is he? I still want to find out why." Johara struggled to sit up. " He is gone, banished from the tribe." Ardeth said morosely. " He will never return, or be mentioned."  
  
"Oh. well I don't know what to say." She looked up at Hakim who was sipping his tea. " There is nothing to say. He wouldn't say the real reason for his attack. It is over. Let us not talk about it anymore. You should rest. Tomorrow I will show you around. I'm going to leave now. I will see you in the morning." He kissed her gently on the lips and then exited the tent.  
  
  
  
Well I hope none of you are to mad at me about the change in Khaleel. It's something that was kinda planned and I do apologize for the lack of updates. I've been really busy lately. I will try and update more often. I thank you all for reading and as always I ask that you review, 


	15. Blue, tan, and yellow

Chapter 15 For the Love of Allah  
  
  
  
Johara stood with the help of Adiva and went to her bed. Ardeth had left already and she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more then to fall right into bed and sleep for a couple of years. The past few hours of that night continued to haunt her. Ardeth's best friend had tried to rape her. She couldn't understand it. Why would he do that to her? It was a complete change from his regular self. She racked her brain trying to figure out what and if she had done something to provoke it. Every time she thought about it, she came up with the same conclusion. She had done nothing wrong. Something was wrong with him.  
  
Johara allowed Adiva to help her get ready for bed. Adiva chattered like a parrot about non-consequential things, trying to lighten the mood. She offered to do Johara's hair and help her make some new clothes in the desert style. Johara gladly accepted the offer. It felt wonderful to talk to another woman.  
  
" Tomorrow I will introduce you to the other women of the camp. We will have such fun. We have been told that you are from the Americas. Is this true?" Adiva asked excitedly  
  
" Yes, I am, but my father was born here in Egypt. He was a Tuareg." Carmen said proudly. Adiva nodded understanding the pride in Johara's voice. She too was proud of her heritage.  
  
" You will have to tell us of the customs there. Will you do this?" Adiva asked in a whisper. " At least the customs of the women"  
  
" Yes if you want me to. I don't understand why, but I will tell you all I can." Johara answered in the same hushed sort of voice.  
  
Adiva smiled in response, then started to chatter again about what color of cloth they should use to make Johara's new garments. They talked like this for another half an hour; until Johara's eyes were so heavy she could keep them open. Adiva said that she would be by in the morning to help her and get breakfast for her. Johara thanked her for her help and wished her a good night, and then Adiva left.  
  
Ardeth sat in his tent, alone with his thoughts. The events of this night were heavy on his mind, he was very angry at what Khaleel did or what he tried to do. It was totally out of character, never before had Ardeth seen his friend act in such a way. He knew that he did the right thing, but it still hurt, they had been friend and brother's almost their entire life. He wanted to go out to the desert and scream out his pain at the loss of his life long friend, but he knew he couldn't do that so he pounded his fists on the ground, wanting to yell and scream. He vented his frustration out on the ground of his tent, pounding until his hands were red and painful.  
  
He finally got up from his seat and went to his bed. Ardeth got ready for bed, and then lay down to try and sleep. It took many hours of tossing and turning before he slept. It wasn't a very restful, he dreamed of Johara being held under Khaleel again and again.  
  
The next morning came to soon for Johara. She wanted nothing more then to sleep the day away, but as Adiva promised she came bursting into the tent with a tray full of food and steaming hot mint tea. She got Johara up and helped her to wash and dress. Then the healer came in to check her wound, which was almost completely healed. Hakim said that she could get up and walk around as long as she didn't over do it. Johara promised that she would be careful and Adiva said she would make sure that nothing happened to her. Johara and Hakim ate and had their tea as Adiva straightened up Johara's bed and her belongings. When they finished Hakim thanked Adiva for the breakfast then said he had to check on one of the other men who was sick. He left the tent after reminding Johara to take it easy.  
  
Adiva and Johara walked to her and her husband's tent to retrieve her sewing supplies and a few bolts of fabric. She had several colors all of beautiful quality. Johara chose a dark blue and a tan, which had a bit of pink. There was also a dull yellow that caught her eye, she decided that she would only take the first two, but Adiva saw her look longingly at the yellow, so she brought that too. The women were all gathered in the shade of several trees, chattering amongst themselves. Adiva called a greeting to the ladies who greeted her in return. Adiva then introduced Johara formally. Johara greeted them all in Arabic. They both sat down on the blankets that were spread on the ground. Johara smiled shyly at the women, who were all trying not to seem rude, but wanting to stare, as most of them had not seen an "American". Adiva then told the women that they were going to make Johara some dresses in the fashion of their people. They all started to talk at once, complimenting the colors chosen and giving advice on what to make.  
  
" We need to measure you, so stand up, my dear." Adiva said as she stood. Several other women stood and moved to help Adiva. Johara stood carefully not wanting to hurt herself. The women all noticed that she favored her side, but they didn't want to embarrass her by asking about it. They all knew they could ask their husbands about it later. They went about measuring and draping fabric over Johara and pinning and marking. It was a fun experience for Johara, who was enjoying herself immensely. She stood with her arms out to her sides, laughing at something one of the women said, she then looked up and saw Ardeth walking towards her with a smile on his face. The women all noticed his approach and shouted a greeting to him.  
  
" Well it looks like you are busy, I was going to ask you if you wanted to have the mid day meal with me." Ardeth asked with mock seriousness.  
  
" Uhhh, yes I would love to, but I don't know when they are going to be finished with me." Johara said looking down at Adiva who was smiling. She finished pining up the hem of the dress and said, " You can go if you wish, you've been standing for a long time. You need to eat and you should rest too."  
  
" Thank you, I'll come back after lunch if that's acceptable?" Johara said as she carefully removed the pinned dress with Adiva's help.  
  
" Yes, that would be fine. I need to go and prepare my husband's lunch too. I will see you later then." Adiva put away her supplies and the fabric, and then bustled off. Johara said good-bye to the other ladies how were also gathering their belongings and departing to fix their husband's meals.  
  
" Let us go and eat." Ardeth said, " What do want to eat? "  
  
" I don't know. What is there to eat?" Johara said tartly. " I don't know, let's go find out" Ardeth said with a laugh and led her to the kitchen tent. 


	16. Bamboo and tears

Chapter 16 For the Love of Allah.  
  
  
  
Ardeth and Johara walked towards the main kitchen tent. It was where the unmarried men received their food. There were many people around talking and eating, the majority of them men. There were a couple of women who were serving and cleaning up after the men. As soon as they saw Johara and Ardeth coming they broke into knowing smiles and offered the best seats to them.  
  
" So My young lord, what would you and the young lady like to eat today? I have some koshary and jarish. There is also some khubz arabi; of course we also have some bamia." Alima asked with a large smile. Johara understood the words, but didn't know what the dishes were.  
  
" Forgive me, but I don't know what any of the dishes you named are. Could you explain them to me?" She asked the plump woman.  
  
" Of course, I did not realize that you didn't know. .Let's see koshary is a cooked dish of pasta, rice and lentils to which, onions, chilies and tomato paste is added. Jarish is a crushed wheat and yogurt casserole, very tasty, and then of course there is the flat bread, khubz arabi. Then finally we have bamia, baby okra and lamb in tomato stew. The lamb is so tender it melts in your mouth. I believe Badriyyah out did herself this time and for dessert we have kunafi, shoelace pastry dessert stuffed with sweet white cheese, nuts and syrup." Alima looked over towards another plump woman, who was dishing up some very savory looking stew to one of the other men. Ardeth almost laughed at that, he knew that Alima always said that her helpers out did themselves. They were excellent cooks and the men were always well fed.  
  
Johara didn't know what to chose, it all sounded wonderful. So she decided she would try a little of everything they had.  
  
" I think I'll have a bit of everything. Would that be acceptable?" Johara asked with a shy smile.  
  
" Of course my dear. Ardeth, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
" I'll have the same. I'm very hungry today." Ardeth said as he sat down.  
  
Alima chuckled softly as she turned to retrieve their food. " It is good that he is happy. I haven't seen him happy in many years. I still wonder about what happened with Khaleel." She thought to herself as she entered the tent. The scents of the different herbs and spices drifting around her, she loved the smell of food. It was her only vice. So instead of stuffing herself senselessly she cooked and cooked well. Alima retrieved a couple of platters and some bowls, and then began to fill them. When her and another one of the helpers brought out the food, Johara's eyes opened wide in surprise. She expected small portions of everything, not platters.  
  
She turned to Ardeth, " Oh my.I can't eat all of this. Ardeth this is way to much"  
  
Ardeth grinned and said, " Yes, It is a lot, but don't worry, I'm sure we will have some help." He looked over at Hakim who had just arrived. He saw that Johara and Ardeth were already seated and turned to join them.  
  
"Well, look at all this wonderful looking food. I think there is way too much food for the two of you. I think you need help." He sat down across from Johara and waited for a finger bowl (a/n for those who don't know what a finger bowl is, it is a small bowl of scented water, usually lemon, used for cleaning the fingers.) to be placed in front of him. Alima placed a finger bowl in front of him, and then smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Enjoy your meal, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She then went about serving other men.  
  
  
  
Johara watched as the men dug into the food, eating with the right hand, scooping the food into their mouth. It was almost an art form. She began to eat as well; the food was wonderful and rich. The food that she had eaten before was good, but it couldn't compare to this. She ate her fill, trying everything in front of her. When they were finished, mint tea was brought out to them; it was wonderful for helping the digestion. They had spent an hour eating and talking. It was a wonderful time. Johara didn't even think about what had happened the night before. She really wanted to talk to Ardeth about it, but didn't know if she would have any time alone with him. There were so many people around all the time.  
  
" Ahhh, that was wonderful. I haven't eaten like that in months. Well... I must take my leave of you." Hakim said as he cleaned his hands and dried them on a large white clothe napkin. He then stood and turned to Johara, " I will see you tonight my dear." He walked back toward his tent and disappeared for a couple of minutes then emerged again heading towards Taymullah's tent.  
  
Johara turned to Ardeth and said, " Ardeth, I need to speak to you privately if that is possible." Ardeth nodded, " Yes we do need to talk, come let's go to the oasis." They walked past several people on the way to the oasis, they all greeted Ardeth by nodding or a simple hello. The sun was overhead, but there were many trees around, so it wasn't as hot.  
  
The oasis was much larger then the one at the other camp. There more trees and many more birds and other little creatures scampered about. Johara, being the biologist that she was, wanted to observe the animals, but knew that know was not the time for it. She could come back at another time.  
  
Ardeth lead her to a large tree that looked to be very old. It was not a palm tree, but a fig tree. It looked to be hundreds of years old. There was a slight breeze blowing through the old tree's branches. The branches of the tree were so thick that they barely moved, but the leaves tremble and swayed in time with the wind. It made a soothing sound reminding Johara of the sound of the bamboo tree in Puerto Rico. She remembered her days of sitting out on her family's land, by herself, listening to the breeze blow across the tall elephant grass and through the tall bamboo. It was one of her favorite memories. There were many birds perched amongst the branches and leaves. They were all chirping and hopping about. He helped her to sit on the ground under the tree, and then sat down next to her. For a few minutes they didn't say anything, Ardeth was gathering his thoughts and Johara was looking at a brightly colored bird that she did recognize.  
  
" Johara, how are you feeling?" Ardeth asked with a husky voice. Johara looked at him and said, " I feel okay. Why shouldn't I? I mean I was almost raped by your best friend, but of course you came to my rescue, so why wouldn't I be okay?" Johara's eye's filled with angry tears. She looked down at her hands and started to sob. Why couldn't' she stop crying about this, she thought to herself. It was done and over with, she didn't get raped, so what was the matter? The tears dripped down to her skirt and were absorbed quickly. Ardeth could understand her anger, she felt helpless. So did he, it was his lifelong friend, his brother that did this to her. He still didn't know why he did it and probably never would.  
  
He couldn't go back and change his mind when it came to something like banishment. Khaleel knew what would happen if he was caught, he got off easy. He could have been put to death for assaulting a woman. It wasn't something that was acceptable amongst the Med-Jai. Ardeth had thought about it quite a bit since then. He should have found out why, he should have dug it out of him if necessary, but now he couldn't, Khaleel was gone.  
  
Johara hated crying in front of Ardeth, it made her feel so weak. Her mother would cry at the drop of hat and of course her father would do whatever she wanted, to a point. He knew what she was up to, but he knew how to handle her and her outbreaks.  
  
Ardeth's heart broke seeing Johara so upset. He didn't know what to do for her; he knew that she felt embarrassed, because she wouldn't look at him. He pulled her into his arms and held her. So they sat there under the fig tree, Johara's tears soaking his shoulder and Ardeth just holding her. Ardeth hoped that she would stop crying soon, he didn't want her to get dehydrated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I don't have as much time as did before. I hope you like it. As always thank you all for reading my story and those who do read please review. 


	17. And More tears

Chapter 17 For the Love of Allah  
  
  
  
  
  
Khaleel was really angry, he couldn't understand why Ardeth was so angry, the bitch was nothing more then another whore. He just wanted to show him that she was the same as all the other women. He was a little surprised that she fought back, but that was just show, she really wanted him, if he had a few minutes more he would have had her, but she screamed and drew attention to him. Ardeth of all people, his best friend, his brother, banished him all because of that woman. He would make them see what she was.a whore.  
  
Ardeth held Johara for what seemed like an eternity, she cried until there was nothing left in her to cry out. When she finally did stop, her eyes were swollen and red, she still shivered and refused to speak to him. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could, he continued to hold her.  
  
Johara didn't know what to say at the moment, she felt guilty in a way, if she hadn't been there, Khaleel wouldn't be gone. He was Ardeth's brother, his best friend. She didn't want to be the cause of a friendship like that breaking up; she felt that this was her fault. At that point she decided that it was stupid for her to continue on the way she was, she lifted her sleeve to dry her eyes and sat up. She looked at Ardeth and said, " I apologize for my behavior. I don't know what came over me." She took a deep breath and straightened her face into an expression of calm.  
  
Ardeth was surprised when she spoke, but what she said was even more of a surprise. Did she actually think that he was angry with her? How could he be? Her eyes were still full of pain, he knew that this was supposed to be for his benefit.  
  
" Johara." He paused before continuing. " I am not angry with you. I have no reason to be I do not blame you. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to provoke his behavior." He ran his lean fingers down the side of her face, wiping away the remnants of her tears. He then leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. He pulled back and smiled.  
  
" I will protect you from anything that comes, My love." He smiled gently then kissed her lips again, she responded by pulling him closer and wrapping her arms about his waist. She pressed her body against him, wanting to erase the memory of Khaleel's body. He pulled away and looked at her with smoldering dark eyes, " I do love you, my Jewel"  
  
She gasped at his words, she knew that he cared for her, but never imagined that he could love her. She knew that she loved him completely, insanely, more than she could ever say with words.  
  
" I love you too" She smiled and ran her small hand down his face in a gently caress. Johara leaned forward to kiss his beautiful lips. He responded with a passion that she had never felt before, his hands ran down her waist. He pulled her as close as there clothes allowed and ravished her mouth, sweeping his tongue in to explore her sweet mouth.  
  
He pulled her into his lap and pushed her head covering off to reveal her long dark hair. He ran his fingers through the soft strands, as he captured her mouth again. Her tongue moved shyly with his, not quite knowing what she was to do, she followed his lead.  
  
Johara moaned softly into his mouth, she reached her arms around his waist and ground herself into is body, wanting to be close to him. He felt so wonderful; she wanted to stay like this for all eternity. His mouth moved down to her cheek and down to her neck.  
  
Ardeth could feel her pulse racing and her breathing getting heavy. If he continued what he was doing he wouldn't be able to stop.he didn't want to stop, but he couldn't continue. He didn't want to dishonor her. It would be wrong to do this and not be married or at least offer marriage to her. Marriage, did he want to marry her? Yes, he did love her, but would she be willing to give up her life and stay with him? If they were going to continue, he would have to find out. He knew that she wanted to find her father's family, he would have to ask her grandfather's permission to marry her. He would begin looking as soon as he could. Ardeth pulled away slowly, putting at arm length. She opened her eye and looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
" Johara, I wish to marry you." He stated bluntly. Her eyes got even wider at that and she looked down at her hands.  
  
Johara was in shock, she couldn't believe that he wanted to marry her. She loved him with all of her heart and would love to marry him, but she knew what that meant, she would have to give up her life as a scientist if she married him. It wouldn't really be possible for her to continue her studies, because it was at least a two-day ride to Cairo from the camp. She would be traveling throughout very dangerous areas and Ardeth couldn't leave his people all the time to take her. She knew she was capable fighter, but what happened if she were way laid by a whole group of bandits, she would be completely helpless. Ardeth would never allow her to travel without him. He would insist on going with her. She couldn't do that, but she loved him some much, she couldn't live without him. Johara didn't know what to do; she would have to think about it.  
  
" Ardeth.I do not know what to say. I love you also and would gladly marry you, but there would be so much for me to give up. I need to think on it. I would also like to find my father's family before marrying. I believe that according to custom you would have to ask permission, am I correct?"  
  
" Yes, that is true. I will find your family as soon as humanly possible, for I will have you as my wife. As for losing anything, I do not see how you could say that. You are a scientist are you not? There are many things for you to study here in the desert." He ran his hand over her cheek and smiled  
  
Johara smiled in response, he was right, there were many things for her to study her, just the animals and birds at the oasis were enough to fill a couple of years. She decided that she would marry him  
  
" Yes Ardeth I will marry you." He smiled fully and took her into his arms and squeezed her until she was almost breathless.  
  
She laughed breathlessly and said in English, " I can't breath" He released her with a laugh  
  
" We need to began looking for your family. I have a good idea where we can look. We will start tomorrow in the morning." He said as he stood. She took his hand and stood with him, then she froze. Johara heart almost stopped as a feeling of sadness ran through her body, then a felling of déjà vu went through her. The feeling was strong it made her dizzy, she gripped Ardeth's hand desperately, to keep from falling  
  
Ardeth was surprised when he saw her almost fall, he grabbed her into his arms, the look in her eyes was haunting and troubling. " What is the matter? Are you in pain, come let.."  
  
" No, I am not in physical pain." She said in Arabic " But I feel pain in my heart, I've done this before.we've done this before."  
  
" What do you mean we've done this before, do you mean Ankhesenbabi and Wosret?" He asked as he steadied her. He held her close and pushed the hair out of her face.  
  
" I do not know.maybe.I feel that they.we were lovers or betrothed. It.it did not end well." She said with a sob, the feelings of hurt and betrayal ran through her unchecked. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees, despite Ardeth's attempt to keep her upright. He went down on his knees with her and attempted to comfort her as she sobbed. He didn't know what he could say in response to these feelings; all he knew that he could do was to comfort her as best as he could. He pulled her into his arms and rocked back and fourth as one would do with a child, he kissed her hair and murmured softly that everything would be okay. He did not know if what he said was true, but he would try with everything in his being to make sure that nothing else on this earth hurt his beloved Jewel. 


End file.
